Why Me?
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: AU: After the title of leader was taken away from Leo and given to Raph. Raph has done nothing but torture Leo both verbally and emotionally to no end. But then one night when all they are are caught in an explosion and Raph stabs Leo in front of their younger brothers. Leaving Leo to drift alone as Raph brings the other homes. Someone steps in to show Leo what life really means.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

After years of being the leader and eldest brother Leonardo Hamato has been stripped of his title and was handed to his younger brother Raphael. After that Raphael has done nothing but criticized Leonardo to no avail. Even the smallest out of step Raphael has made it clear that he is no longer needed. Donatello and Michelangelo do nothing to help Raphael in his comments to Leonardo but also they do not help Leonardo who desperately is in need of help. The comments, the looks and glances he gets from everyone slowly pushes him to the end of his rope. In Leonardo's mind he has tainted his family with his existence so in order for his family's honor to be upheld he must disappear for good. But sadly nothing seems to be good enough for him. Leonardo fear's that his worthless blood would taint all things that are good in this world. So until the day comes when he can end his life without tainting anything or anyone with his "worthless blood" then he will be at peace.

A year later after the title of leader was given to his brother and his brother's taunts and verbal abuse got stronger and stronger to the point Raphael started to physically abuse him through sparring saying that he wanted Leonardo to get stronger that he must be better to excuse his beatings, Leonardo Hamato died.

In the middle of the night the Hamato brothers were on a training run near the docks. Jumping from container to container the younger brothers laughed and joked with each other over the littlest of things. But for Leonardo his untreated shoulder injury he received from Raphael a week ago was taking its toll on him. Donatello would tell him he would treat it but each time he got a chance to talk to his younger brother, Donatello would push him aside and tell him he was busy with something else. Leonardo wiped the sweat from his brow it was either from the exhaustion of the run or the fever he started to run a night ago.

The bruises on Leonardo's legs weren't showing but if they were Leonardo would just say he was clumsy that day. No one questioned it so they left him be but from the corner of his eye Leonardo could see Raphael standing behind everyone with his arms folded across him chest giving him a death glare if he talked.

* * *

"What's going on there?" Mikey asked pointing at an incoming ship.

Everyone looked towards where Mikey was pointing at. A ship with a mysterious symbol printed on the side was coming into dock and unloading large shipping containers.

"Let's get a closer look" Raph ordered.

Donnie and Mikey nodded their heads and went ahead of Raph and Leo.

"Raph I don't think that's a good idea we don't-"

Raph grabbed Leo's arm roughly and pulled him closer to him glaring him dead in the eye.

"Don't question me Leo. I'm the leader so listen and obey" Raph snarled.

Raph pushed Leo to the ground, turning his back he went to join his younger brother's as Leo rubbed his arm. A few moments later Leo went and joined his younger brothers in the shadows of the ship.

Just as Leo joined his brothers, Raph turned to Leo then turned his head back to his brothers saying,

"Got it?"

"Yeah Raph" Donnie said.

"Easy as cake" Mikey added.

Mikey and Donnie ran to get into position leaving Leo with Raph alone.

"What's the plan?" Leo asked Raph

"Figure it out yourself" Raph snarled.

* * *

Raph walked away from Leo to join the two younger brothers in his plan. Leo in the dark had no clue of what his younger brothers were doing. Leo moved to use his good arm to see over crates but winced at the pain that Raph left when he squeezed his arm.

"Just a bit longer" Leo muttered to himself.

The sound of a can falling and rolling caught the attention of everyone in the warehouse.

"What was that?" someone yelled out.

Everyone not carrying something pulled out a gun and pointed it in all directions trying to see if there was someone out there. Another rolling some almost like marbles was the next sound. Leo recognized the sound as smoke pellets Donnie invented. The smoke pellets exploded and filled the air with smoke.

As everyone started coughing and covering their mouths the sound of the youngest brother yelling out his signature cry was the only thing Leo could focus on.

Donnie and Raph joined as they battle their way through the crowds of people. Leo was late but joined in as well helping out his younger brothers but as his battle the crowd of armed men he was also battling Raph who at times "accidentally" aimed at Leo.

Leo battle valiantly despite the times when Raph tried to take him out as well. As the collapsed bodies of the armed men covered the floor the brothers regrouped to figure out what was happening here.

* * *

"Do you who what's in there?" Raph asked Donnie.

"No clue give me a few minutes then I'll tell you." Donnie stated.

"Alright. Mikey and I will cover you. Leo go outside to make sure there's no one out there." Raph ordered.

"Why can't Leo stay here with us?" Mikey asked.

"Because I said so, as the leader he must do as I say." Raph stated.

"It's alright Mikey I'll leave." Leo said coming between Raph and Mikey.

Leo didn't want Raph's rage to move towards Mikey so Leo placed himself in front of him. Shielding the youngest Leo agreed to leave and go outside.

The moment Leo stepped outside he could tell that he was no longer wanted there anymore. The truth was his family didn't see him as anything but a used weapon now tossed aside because it was finally broken.

Five minutes later Donnie locked a shipping container yelling to his brothers that he finished.

Mikey yelled to Leo to come join them much to Raph's dismay but after rolling his eyes he let Donnie open the container. But as the doors to the container opened a clicking sound broke the silence. Donnie scrambled to get away as the container exploded catching everyone in its blast.

* * *

Raph blinked his eyes a few times as he pushed the debris off his body. Raph desperately looked and called out to his two younger brothers.

"Mikey! Donnie! Where are you?" Raph yelled out.

A small pile of debris moved and the sound of someone coughing caught Raph's attention. Raph raced over to see who it was but as Raph bent down and looked he quickly stood up to see it was Leo who was coughing.

"Can you give me a hand?" Leo asked holding out his hand.

But Raph turned away and walked to see if he could find the younger brothers. Leo shook his head to the side and got up. Wincing on as he stood he could see that a small piece of wood flew into his thigh and was now embedded in his leg. Leo tried to remove it but the fiery pain flared up the moment he touched it. Normally Leo would ask someone for help but the fear of what Raph might do if he found out stopped him. Leo helped in the search of the two younger brothers.

Moments later the sound of whimper caught their attention. Leo and Raph quickly dug to find the two younger brothers together with Donnie on top Mikey acting almost like a shield from the blast. Donnie was unconscious and bleeding heavily from a head injury and Mikey had his eyes tightly closed as the two older brothers carefully moved Donnie off him. Leo and Raph carried Donnie outside of the warehouse so they could see the damage better under the moonlight with Mikey trailing behind them. Laying Donnie next to Mikey Leo and Raph looked over him as Mikey hovered beside him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikey whispered.

"We need to get him back to the lair." Leo said.

"No duh captain obvious." Raph snarled.

"Raph just push aside your ego and listen to me-"

"Shut up Leo this is all you fault" Raph snapped.

Both brothers stood up with Raph being the only one pulling out his weapon and pointing it at Leo.

* * *

"Raph what are you-"

"Shut up Mikey this is between him and me" Raph yelled.

"Raph! Leave Mikey out of this" Leo stated.

"Don't you dare say anything Leo. You aren't the leader anymore and you certainly aren't the boss of me." Raph yelled.

"Raph I'm just saying-"

"Shut up!" Raph yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Leo yelled back. "I did nothing this all your leading." Leo pointed out.

"No! You must have done something to cause this. Look at Donnie this is all your fault!" Raph yelled.

"Raph you need to calm down" Leo said.

"NO! This is all about you! You caused this. You are the one who did all of this!" Raph yelled.

In Raph's mind he couldn't blame himself so he had to push it onto the only one he could, Leo. But this time Leo wasn't going to go down without a fight. Leo tried to reason with Raph but all Raph would do was yell and scream at him that everything that happened was his fault. All while Mikey was cradling Donnie's head in his lap.

* * *

"Guys what about Donnie?" Mikey whimpered.

Both brothers turned towards Mikey and Donnie.

"You're right Mikey. I'm sorry let's get Donnie out of here." Leo said bending down to help Mikey move Donnie.

Raph ran over and pushed Leo away.

"Don't touch him." Raph growled. "Don't you dare go near my brother."

"Raph he's our brother." Leo said.

"Raph just let Leo help" Mikey said.

"NO!" Raph yelled.

"Everything that goes wrong is because of you!" Raph said pointing the tip of his sai at Leo.

"Raph stop this at once!" Leo yelled. "Think about someone other than yourself" Leo stated.

The moment those words left Leo's mouth Raph's mind snapped making everything go red. Raph charged at Leo and impaled his sai into Leo's stomach.

As Raph impaled Leo he blinked his eyes a few times looking up from his sai to Leo. The color drained from Raph's face. Mikey cried out Leo's name as Leo back up a few steps. Holding his bleeding torso Leo looked at his younger brothers and mouthed the words,

"I'm sorry"

Leo's fell backwards off the dock and into the dark sea beneath him.

* * *

Nothing could prepare anyone for what was about to happen next. Mikey helplessly watched as his oldest brother was stabbed by another brother. The look on Leo's face as Raph stabbed him embedded itself into his mind just as it did in Raph.

Raph gathered his two younger brothers and brought them back home leaving the oldest to drift in the sea. Raph didn't explain anything to Splinter when he got home but just told him they were caught in an explosion and Leo was killed in the process. While Splinter helped the injured Donnie, Raph took Mikey to his room to let him rest but as Raph stared into Mikey's eyes all he got back in return was a blank stare. Raph left Mikey alone and went into his room where he sat in alone in darkness trying to see where he wasn't at fault. But each scenario he thought of only came back as it being his fault.

"I'm sorry Leo" Raph muttered.

Raph started to cry into his arms knowing that he went too far, killing his brother and pushing his family apart all because he wanted to prove he was the better son.

As Leo helpless floated in the sea letting himself bleed out, he looked out of the corner of his eye a small boat floating to him. Leo didn't have the strength to swim away nor did he care. All he wanted to do was die right there. In the back of his mind Leo laid helpless and what he thought was closing his eyes for the last time.

* * *

Too bad life was going to change for him. Leo felt his body being lifted into the air; a small cloth was draped over his cold body. For once Leo felt at peace with the world even as a small voice spoke out as he drifted deeper to sleep.

"Listen to me dude; it's going to be alright. I'm going to save you"


	2. Chapter 1

**yukio87: Do not worry this is not a romance story. The character helping Leo is just someone helping him out rather than the both of them falling in love.**

 **TMNTLOVER18: Please don't beat Raph with a bat...yet... I need him alive for a bit longer then you can have him.**

 **Black Rose Dragon: Many thanks to you and your support I hope you read what I wrote and continue to read and support my writings.**

 **To everyone else please read the A.N at the end because I need to know if I need to fix my writing for later on because of some of the reviews I have been getting.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Raph stepped out of his room the next day with bags under his eyes. Running to the bathroom quickly he splashed his face with water, as he rubbed his face dry he stared into the reflection of the mirror. Something was different than before. True he never liked Leo being leader and he would point out his flaws but deep down he never hated him. But each time he saw him Raph saw his imperfections and how he would never be the leader that Leo once was. Raph rubbed the long scar across the side of his head.

A week after he was given the title of leader Raph took Leo with him to investigate a tunnel in the sewers on why it had been closed off. During their investigations neither one of them knew that above them the city decided they needed to close the tunnel so they setup TNT to blow it up. By the time either of them saw the TNT it was too late. Raph and Leo were lucky to escape through an adjunct tunnel with their lives. But even though they still lived Raph was badly injured from the blast. Raph suffered a hit to the head from the stone ceiling leaving him with a constant reminder and headaches and had to be placed in a medicated coma because of swelling in his brain. Leo on the other hand was okay he just suffered a few scraps and cuts from the debris.

When Raph saw Leo was okay everything changed for him. How could Leo be okay after getting caught in the same explosion as him? Leo didn't have to suffer the long and agonizing headaches on a daily basis. The very sight of Leo made Raph's head hurt. In Raph's mind since Leo didn't have to suffer from these headaches he had to pay in a different way.

* * *

Raph moved his hand from his head to his medication which Donnie and April started him on for his head. He hated taking them because it made his head fuzzy and his movements slower but on days like today he had no choice.

After taking his medicine Raph felt the bathroom to go and check on Mikey. Mikey just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with a blank stare. Raph watched from the door his baby brother just a hollow shell of his old self. Moving from Mikey to Donnie Raph went to check on him when he was greeted with his father.

Splinter explained that he called April to help out and they discovered that Donnie was suffering from a terrible blow to the head that has now placed him in a coma. The only thing that was really keeping him alive was a ventilator that Donnie fixed up from a medical junk yard in case of times like this. Raph peered into the room to see April resting her head on her arms near Donnie's bed.

"Master is there anything I can do?" Raph asked.

Splinter shook his head.

"No my son, all we can do is hope that your brother wakes up. In the mean time we must check on Michelangelo and to also mourn the loss of Leonardo." Splinter said looking down at the floor.

"Yes sensei" Raph said gripping his arm tightly with his hand.

"I will check on Michelangelo. You may see Donatello then we must speak about what happened last night." Splinter said.

"Yes sensei" Raph said

Splinter bow a bit and left to check on Mikey. When Raph entered the room April stirred a bit looking up see quickly stood up to see Raph looking down at Donnie.

"Raph" April whispered.

"Hey April. Any change?" Raph asked.

April shook her head.

"I fear he may never wake up" April said stroking Donnie's head.

Raph twitched a bit as April stroked Donnie's cheek.

' _Why are you touching him? He's my brother not yours. Don't touch him or-'_

Raph closed his eyes to try and calm his chaotic thoughts. Never once would he hit a woman let alone April who was like a sister to all of them. But for some reason just like Leo he saw her as a threat towards the family.

* * *

"Can I have a minute alone?" Raph asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be right outside if you need me." April said.

When April left and closed the door, Raph bent down and whispered into Donnie's ear.

"Sorry bro. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. But don't worry; I'll protect you and Mikey. After all I'm your older brother and I will eliminate anyone who dares to threaten that." Raph whispered.

Donnie's face twitched a bit. To Raph he thought it was just Donnie agreeing with him which gave him a smile but in reality it was an involuntary twitch from the body because of the ventilator and the body getting used to it.

* * *

Two days later nothing change. Donnie was still in his coma and Mikey was in what April classified as a catatonic state. Splinter couldn't help but feel the sadness of what has happened to his family. Raph explained to Splinter that during their fight at the docks there was an explosion but said that Leo was the one who opened the container and everyone else was just caught in the blast. Leo was killed and they couldn't find the body so he took Mikey and Donnie home rather than lose another brother. Splinter accepted this and went to his room to mourn Leo's death but in the back of his mind there was something bothering him about the story. The injuries Donnie suffered from what April explained were from someone every close to the blast. Raph said that beside Leo they were far from the blast so why was Donnie hurt in the matter of someone close to it and why was Leo dead.

Splinter wanted to think about it but he had to look after his sons first. Raph would have to step up and really be the eldest brother now. Splinter's age and stress of everything was really starting to get to him and his chest pains were getting stronger and closer to each other. Splinter walked over to his bed and started to write down his thoughts in his journal just as he has done over the years.

While Splinter mourned the loss of a son and Raph dealt with the stress of an injured brother and catatonic brother everything shifted over to an abandoned lighthouse near the docks were everything happened.

* * *

Leo slowly opened his eyes to a dark room, looking around he see a few boxes, a lantern and a blanket with pillow. Leo tried to move but felt a sharp pain from his torso. Looking down he could see that he was wrapped up like a mummy. Not only was his stomach wrapped up but the shoulder wound he was suffering with was wrapped up carefully and so were his legs.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo whispered.

Leo perked his head a bit as the sound of incoming footsteps came closer and closer. Leo looked around for his weapons but saw nothing. Leo gritted his teeth as the footsteps stopped at the door and opened.

"Who the hell are you?" Leo growled.

"Nice thing to say to the person who saved your life"

Leo looked up using his arms to brace himself up to see a hooded figure walk in holding another blanket.

"I thought you would be cold so I got another blanket." They said.

"Oh" Leo said looking down "Thanks"

The hooded figure looked at Leo and said, "it's nothing. You feeling okay?"

Leo nodded. Even though the hood over their face Leo couldn't make eye contact even if he wanted to. The hooded figure moved to cover Leo with the blanket they brought up and the moment they came near Leo flinched and Leo covered his face with his arms falling back onto his back.

"Ow" Leo muttered.

The hooded figure moved and hover Leo saying, "Are you alright? That was a nasty fall. Here let me-"

"Stop!" Leo shouted.

The hooded figure moved back.

"Sorry" Leo muttered.

"Oi" the hooded figure said.

Leo tried to ignore whoever it was by blocking out their voice.

"Hey I'm talking to you."

Leo had a chill go down his spine turning to his side he looked over to the hooded figure.

"Tell me your name" they said.

"Leonardo Leo for short. And you?" Leo asked.

"The streets don't have a name but.." the hooded figure removed their hood revealing a girl around the same age as Leo with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail with amber eyes. "Call me Shadow" she smiled.

* * *

"Leo" Shadow said.

"Yes?" Leo said looking up.

"I'm going to now grab this blanket" she said

Leo was confused but watched as Shadow grabbed the blanket she was going to use to cover Leo.

"I am now going to shake it a bit so it flattens a bit" she said.

Leo nodded and watched Shadow do just as she said.

"Now I am going to come closer to you is that all right?" Shadow asked.

Leo nodded.

Shadow slowly moved the blanket closer to him and whispered in a calm voice, "I am now going to cover you with this blanket starting at your feet up to your chest. Is that all right?"

Leo nodded again.

Shadow did exactly as she told him and nothing more. As soon as she laid the blanket on top of him she moved away to where the boxes and lantern were.

"Do you need anything else" Shadow asked.

"No" Leo said.

"Good get some rest then I want to check you bandages later" Shadow said.

Leo nodded and tried to go to sleep but even though his eyes were closed he kept his mind and ears open to listen to what Shadow was doing.

Shadow watched from her spot to see Leo doing his best not to drop his guard.

' _You're acting just like the past me. I better help you then or else this could get worst'_ Shadow thought.

* * *

Shadow got up and walked out of the room upstairs where she slept with her best friend in the whole world, Kazuhiro a black face white wolf dog hybrid that was on death's room when she found him a year ago in a kill shelter. Kaz for short was taken away from the person who raised him after they found out his previous owner breed him without a license. Kaz was in a cage with his other siblings as they readied themselves to be put down. Kaz sat in his cage as he watched all his siblings be pulled away to be put to sleep. As he sat in his cage he watched as a ceiling panel outside of his cage started moving. A rope dropped down and a shadowy figure jumped down and moved to his cage.

"Hey there buddy." The figure whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here"

The shadowy figure worked on the lock until there was a clicking noise. The door open and the figure stepped aside.

"Come on your free now" the figure whispered.

Kaz slowly walked out of his cage and join the person who just freed him out of the shelter. As the figure went to fix the ceiling panel and take the rope a flashlight blinded them for a moment with a voice yelling,

"Who the hell are you?"

"Crap" the figure muttered.

The guard ran over to take Kaz's savior away so Kaz got between them and growled deeply. The guard took a catch pole and was going to use to it get Kaz away and take his savior away but all was not to be lost. The figure looked through their bag and tossed out a canister at the guard. The moment it hit the ground it exploded and smoke filled the room. Kaz curled into a ball in fear listening to the guard cough violently. A small hand was placed on Kaz's back and helped guide him out of the shelter into the woods near it.

"You're free now little guy" the figure whispered. "Come on go now" they said trying to get Kaz to leave but Kaz couldn't move. He wanted to stay with this person who just saved them. The figure could see this and asked him

"Do you want to be a part of my family?"

Kaz started barking happily and wagging his tail.

"Alright but don't get your hopes up about your new home" they said. The figure removed their hood revealing Shadow a bit younger with shorter hair.

"My name is Shadow and I know what your name is so I hope you like the one I'm going to give you. From today on I'll calling you Kazuhiro"

* * *

After that Kaz and Shadow moved into the abandon lighthouse they on live in together with Shadow leaving to gather supplies during the day then explore the different sides of New York during the night. Protecting each other Kaz and Shadow helped each other since they both had one thing in common, abandonment. Kaz was taken away from his owner and while Shadow didn't talk about it Kaz could sense they were the same. Kaz did know reason Shadow saved him until Shadow came home with a newspaper and read it to him. THe kill shelter he was in with his siblings were was actually an illegal shelter taking the bodies of the animals and selling their fur on the black market. When Shadow broke into the shelter she made sure to call the cops for them to investigate a break in so they could find evidence about the sell and profit of animals.

Shadow stroked Kaz's head and talked to him about Leo downstairs.

"he's going to need help, Kaz. You up for the battle?" Shadow asked.

Kaz stared Shadow in the eye and nodded.

Shadow kissed Kaz's head whispering thanks.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Just one question to all that are reading this. People know this is a AU (alternative universe) right? I wrote it on the description that its an AU. The reason I'm writing this is because I've been getting a lot of OOC (out of character) reviews about Raph. Here's the thing with AU you can change character to whatever you want but also I'll explain later on about Raph's change. So to those who keep saying OOC read on and understand that this is AU and give it a chance. Opinions?**

 **Also if you don't know the OC she is the Shadow character I created for Shadow in the Breeze. Same girl just no powers and a different past but just wanted to clarify that in case people were wondering.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo has been living with Shadow and Kaz for a week. Shadow makes sure to show Leo with her hands in front of her and talks to him in a calm voice each thing she will be doing. Leo in the beginning would flinch away or look as if he was about to be strike but calmed down a bit. When Shadow left to gather supplies Kaz would stay with Leo and act as another thing to help calm him. At night when Shadow and Kaz would sleep since they wanted to around Leo they would hear whimpering from downstairs. Shadow had Kaz lay next to Leo with his head against his while Shadow sat with her back against the wall on a box and watched Leo until the brow on his face relaxed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Removing bandages Leo was almost back to normal beside the stab wound he received from Raph. Shadow never pried into his life or what happened to him and he did the same with her. But Leo would wonder why she never turned him in or was scared of his appearance to which Shadow would say

"What makes you so different from me? You have a heart just as me and you talk and walk just like me. Just because you look differently than me doesn't mean anything. Everyone looks different and rather than judging someone by their appearance get to know them first."

* * *

"Hey Leo"

Shadow's voice broke Leo out of his trance.

"Do you want to go outside today?" Shadow asked.

Leo gripped his blanket tightly.

Shadow leaned against the door frame.

"You don't have to you know, this is your choice" Shadow said.

"What?" Leo said in a shocked and confused voice.

"It's your choice I said. If you want to go outside we can and if you don't want to go out we can do that as well. No one comes this way and even if they do there are plenty of hiding places." Shadow said.

"I don't know. Can you decide for me?" Leo asked looking up at Shadow.

Shadow shook her head.

"Sorry Leo but you need to decide this for yourself. Make a choice on what you want and I'll do it to the best of my ability." Shadow said.

Leo nodded.

"I'll be upstairs. Call me if you need anything." Shadow said.

"Okay" Leo whispered.

Shadow went upstairs for the day and let Leo think about what he wanted to do. Shadow was pushing very slightly to get Leo to open up more and make decisions rather than listening to orders.

* * *

A day later Leo called Shadow down and asked if he could go upstairs rather than outside to see what was around him.

"Sure Leo" Shadow said.

Shadow talked to Leo as she help him up, letting him lean on her as she helped climb the stairs to the top. Shadow slept right under where the light was located with small wore mattress with a pillow and blanket. A pile of books wore with age and use and a box with clothes in it. A lantern hung over the bed with a few candles near the bed with matches. The room had a small circular window across from the bed as the only source of light and view. Kaz had his own dog bed with two bowls for water and food near Shadow's bed.

"Someone used to live here as well" Shadow explained.

It took some time to climb the stairs then the ladder to the light but Leo made it. Looking out Leo could see the docks and parts of the cityscape near the water in the early morning.

"Nice view, huh?" Shadow said.

"Yeah" Leo said

Shadow lean against the railing and watched Leo stare outside of the tower as the sun broke the skyline.

"Happy?" Shadow whispered.

Leo turned to Shadow and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm asking if you are happy Leo." Shadow said.

"Of course I'm happen. I'm always happy" Leo lied.

"Yes and I am a purple dinosaur in disgusted. I'm asking if you Leonardo are happy. Not happy because of someone else but for yourself. Learn to be happy for you not someone else." Shadow said.

Shadow helped Leo down and back into his room below her who and left for the day to gather supplies. Shadow never told Leo what she did or where she got everything for the place but said not to worry about it. In the back of Leo's mind he worried not for just her but his family as well. Even though Raph attacked and he worries about the rest of his family and what happened to them after the explosion.

Leo sighed inwardly.

* * *

The sound of Kaz barking broke Leo out of his trance.

"I'm home" Shadow shouted from the bottom

Shadow quickly climbed the stairs and said through the door,

"Leo I'm about to knock on the door is that all right?"

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Shadow you don't have to tell me that you can just come in." Leo said.

"Didn't your father teach you manners?" Shadow joked knocking on the door.

"Come in" Leo said.

Shadow walked in with two large bags in her arms.

"I got food and something for you since I know you're bored" Shadow said handing Leo a package.

Leo opened the package to reveal a very nice bound leather notebook and pen.

"So you can write down your thoughts about everything. In my experience it's easier to write about things rather than talking about them." Shadow said.

Leo cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Leo asked.

"When you get better." Shadow smiled.

Shadow checked Leo's wound on his torso and deemed it ready to be unwrapped. A scar from the knitted carapace would remain but would be small so unless you knew about it or it was pointed out you could not tell. Shadow was happy that Leo had one less thing to worry about but the trauma of what happened and his abuser still weighed heavily on his shoulders. Shadow wasn't going to talk about herself until Leo opened up a bit more about himself. It's easy to talk about someone's past but when it comes to you. The person starts to choke up and come up with excuses to try and get out of it.

* * *

"Are you going out again?" Leo asked Shadow.

Shadow nodded.

"Yeah I need to check out a place I stay when it gets cold" Shadow said.

Shadow looked at Leo and cocked her head to the side.

"Do you want to join me?" Shadow asked.

' _This is going nowhere. I need to get Leo past this or nothing will happen.'_ Shadow thought

Leo looked down at his feet.

"Leo, look at me." Shadow said.

Leo stiffed a bit looking up at Shadow with fearful eyes, but instead of receiving someone yelling or about to hit him Shadow just looked at Leo in the eyes and smiled softly.

"It's just a question Leo. No right or wrong answer here. Do you want to go outside or not?" Shadow asked.

Leo nodded.

"Okay let me get you something to wear" Shadow said.

Leo nodded.

Shadow went upstairs to gather some clothes for Leo to wear in the cold weather and to hide from human eyes.

 _'I'm happy even though it's baby steps. Leo is starting to make his own decisions which will lead to him becoming his own person. Yet I fear there is something deeper and darker holding him back. Who in the world attacked him that night but also who is he really scared of? There's a difference between being scared of someone to being scared of yourself and in this situation, Leo is scared of himself.'_ Shadow thought.

Shadow gave Leo an oversized jacket, boots, gloves, hat and scarf to wear and waited at the bottom of the lighthouse for him. When Leo came downstairs his hands were shaking slightly, he gripped them tightly together in a fist to try and stop them. Shadow looked at Leo and said, "Leo I'm going to place my hands over yours, is that okay?"

Leo looked down at his hands and nodded.

* * *

Shadow placed her hands over Leo's and held them with him until she could feel his hands stop shaking.

"Better?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, thanks for that" Leo said clearing his throat.

Shadow walked over to the door and took the handle into her hands.

"Take a deep breath Leo I'm going to open the door now" Shadow said.

Leo nodded his head.

Leo's voice wasn't working and he could feel his heart beat out of his chest. He started hyperventilating a bit as Shadow slowly cracked the door open a bit. Shadow stopped just a few centimeters from opening the door.

"Let it sink in first then I will open it a bit more" Shadow said.

"Okay" Leo stammered out.

Shadow repeated the process until the door was finally open but by then Leo was drained of all his energy so Shadow helped Leo back upstairs and out of his disguise.

"Sorry Shadow" Leo said as he got into the bed Shadow made for him.

"It's okay Leo we can try again another day." Shadow said getting his blanket.

Leo was looking down at his lap. The look on Leo's face showed what he was feeling at the moment.

"Leo you're not pathetic." Shadow said.

Leo looked up at Shadow with a shocked look.

"Why do you believe I was thinking that?" Leo asked.

Shadow placed the blanket on Leo's lap.

"What you think is written on your face." Shadow said.

"Oh" Leo muttered.

"Leo you have been living in this small world for almost a week. This is small world where nothing bad or good happens. You feel safe and that's fine but you need to expand it just a bit. Remember the world outside isn't as bad as you make it" Shadow said.

"I…I…just need more time" Leo muttered.

Shadow nodded her head.

"Take as long as you need." Shadow said. "Kaz stay here I'll be back in a couple of hours" Shadow commanded.

Kaz barked and laid his head on top of Leo's lap.

"I'll be back soon Leo call me on this phone if you need anything." Shadow said fishing out a small cellphone from her pocket and placing it beside Leo.

Leo grasped the phone into his hand and nodded.

Shadow left and returned just as she said much to Leo's relief. Just these small promises of returning or space eased Leo and his anxiety but he was still not willing to trust what was beyond the doors of their home.

* * *

 _'I have to get to the bottom of this. Starting off where he was attacked.'_ Shadow thought.

Turning off the light on the lantern she kept in her room above Shadow went to sleep like usual until Leo started yelling from below. Shadow jumped down as fast as she could to see Leo sweating heavily and grasping onto the blanket he was wearing as if his life depended on it.

"Leo" Shadow shouted.

But Leo didn't respond all he could do was knit his brow and twist and turn in his bed. Kaz was scared as well watching Leo in one of his most dangerous and somewhat violent nightmare.

"Leo!" Shadow shouted again placing her hands on Leo's cheeks and steadying his head.

"Listen to me Leo, it's just a dream. Nothing more than a figment of your imagination and when you wake up it will be all over." Shadow stated.

"Listen to my voice and leave the past behind" Shadow whispered.

Leo's brow slowly relaxed and his movements calmed down. Leo blinked a few times and looked up to see Shadow and Kaz hovering over him.

"Better?" Shadow asked.

Leo nodded his head.

Shadow reached over and gave Leo some water for his throat. As Leo drank water Kaz and Shadow looked at each other and nodded.

"Leo I think it's time" Shadow said.

"Time for what?" Leo asked wiping the water from his mouth.

"Talk to me about your family" Shadow said.

Leo froze in his place returning the water to Shadow.

"Why now?" Leo asked.

"Because of tonight Leo. You've been getting better and all of a sudden you backfire back to the person I found in the beginning. There are times when one has to be brave and times when they just have to put on a brave face. And Leo this is one of those times you have to be brave. You don't have to talk to me in detail about your family but I need to know something." Shadow said.

"Then what about you?" Leo stated.

"What about your family?" Leo demanded.

"What about them?" Shadow asked.

"Stop talking about me and move on to yourself." Leo stated.

"Only if you talk about your family Leo. I'm fine talking about them." Shadow said.

Leo nodded.

"Okay let's get comfortable I believe this will be a long night." Shadow said.

Kaz returned and rested his head on Leo's lap as Leo stroked his head.

Leo looked up from Kaz at Shadow and asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

"My name is Shadow Hatake. And I am an orphan. My father, mother, and little brother were all killed and I was the unfortunate one to survive." Shadow said.

"Do you know who killed your family?" Leo asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Oruko Saki" Shadow said looking up from her lap. Leo started back at Shadow who behind the amber eyes a fiery presence of vengeance was stored behind them.

"They were killed because they stood up against him and his evil ways. All because they refused to go into the dark side of science and experiment on people"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo has been living with Shadow and Kaz for a month. They were now in the process of moving to another home away from the ocean due to the change of temperature. Shadow and Kaz moved everything ahead so all they had to do was get Leo outside and on the move.

Shadow has been helping Leo get accustomed to walking outside of the lighthouse but he still has small panic attacks and they are forced to stop and put it on hold. The latest adventure had Leo stepping right outside of the door before collapsing from exhaustion. While Shadow was okay with the progress of Leo since everyone moves at their own pace she still needed to get out of their home by the sea to another especially since Leo's reptilian body could not adjust to the cold weather. There was another reason why Shadow wanted to move Leo fast but she didn't want to burden him more so she kept it secret.

For now all she cared about was getting Leo to go outside and to walk with his head held high and without fear of the world around him. Also to get more information about Leo's attack the night she found him. Shadow studied at night and especially during times when Leo's night terror the water and wave patterns to find out where he drifted off from. All she could tell was that he was near the docks where they docked the ships that come into port but nothing else.

' _One day I hope to help you in the same way as talking to you about my past.'_ Shadow thought.

* * *

"Let me think I believe it was around eight years ago so I was just turning nine years old. My parents were both scientist working at a company that was partnered with Oruko Saki's company with an upcoming project they would come home late so my younger brother and I would stay at a neighbors place. My parents never shared anything about work at home so at the time I just thought they were just busy with work.

One day while my parents were working my younger brother and I were going to go surprise them with a visit. We were finished with school and our after school activities so by the time we got there it was dinner time.

I remember it like it was just yesterday. When we got there I lost everything I cared about in this whole world.

My brother and I visited our parents in their office but when we came in through the door we were immediately greeted with our parents frozen in place with their hands intertwined behind their heads staring at a man I soon found out to be Oruko Saki.

The moment our parents saw us they yelled at us to run. I took my brother's hand and ran out of there. We both looked back into the room just to see my father pushing Saki away from our mother but was impaled with a blade from behind from another man hidden in the room. My mother cried out our father's name just as she too was killed by another blade. My brother and I ran for our lives but we couldn't find a place to hide. Everywhere we went someone was looking for us. We made it to the third floor and ran into an office room for cover but still we had nothing to save us. I looked out the window to see nothing but concrete. We would die if we jumped but we would still be killed staying put.

Then my brother pointed out a dumpster being pushed out from a restaurant next door. We both looked at each other and nodded our heads. I took my bother into my arms as we edged our ways outside onto the window ledge. I looked at my brother and whispered to him that I loved him just as the doors to the office burst open and Oruko Saki stepped out with the sword that killed our parents in his hands.

My brother tipped to the side too much and caught me off balance forcing us to fall too far off the edge. I was damned that day. I fell into the dumpster and just got off with some broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. My brother…my poor baby brother just missed the dumpster and was killed on impact. The only thing I was given solemnest for was that he did not suffer. Oruko Saki covered up the whole thing by paying off a lot of police officers and medical staff of the event. The media outlets made it look like my parents were committing murder suicide because of the stress of their jobs and home life.

* * *

The man who killed my parents looks like a hero in the eyes of many but I know who he truly is. I will expose him for the monster behind the man one day and I will watch his building crumble under the corpses of those who have lost their lives.

Later after being released from the hospital I found out through records stored at home in our family safe detailed plans and transfers of money to the company that my parents worked at about a project labeled, Project Chameleon. Saki was trying to find ways to allow people to become almost invisible just as chameleons change their color to match their environment. But the way he wanted to do it at first was to force a change in people's DNA structure. When my parents found out about this they threated to go to the cops with the information they had. Saki stopped them immediately after their threat, causing them their lives along with their son and almost their daughter's life." Shadow stated.

After explaining everything to Leo he remained silent and awake the rest of the night. Shadow on the other hand stayed with Leo and just read a book she kept from her parent's collection.

While Leo continued to remain inside the safe lighthouse trouble was brewing in lair.

* * *

Down in the lair life and time itself seemed to stop.

Donnie was total dependent on the ventilator and the longer he stayed on it the more Splinter and April feared that he would never awaken or even become strong enough to be removed from it. Splinter and April started talking about removing Donnie the ventilator because to them the only thing they were preserving was his body but not his soul. When Raph hear of this he became very violent calling everyone murders and refusing to let Donnie go. Raph would stay watch in the lab with Donnie twirling his sai in his hands. Raph wasn't going to let Donnie go all because of a dream he had one night.

After a long day of headaches Raph stumbled into the lab and fell asleep on top of Donnie's body. As Raph slept he dreamed of walking and talking with Donnie down a long and windy road with nothing but clouds a mist surrounding them.

"Donnie I don't know what to do anymore. Mikey is still catatonic and you still won't wake up. Master Splinter and April are worried that you'll never wake up." Raph said

"Don't worry Raph. I'll wake up one day. I'll never leave you alone" Donnie said.

"Good. I don't want to be alone." Raph said.

"You'll never be alone Raph. You have me and Mikey that's all you need." Donnie said.

"I only need you and Mikey in my life" Raph muttered to himself over and over.

"Raph" Donnie said turning to Raph in a serious tone.

"There will be those who want to separate us, those who are jealous of our bonds" Donnie said.

"Who Donnie? Who would do this to us?" Raph asked grabbing Donnie's shoulders.

Donnie shook his head.

"I do not know Raph. But I fear they are very close" Donnie said.

"Raph, I'm scared" Donnie whimpered.

Raph grabbed Donnie by the back of his neck and pressed his forehead against him own.

"Don't worry Donnie. I'm right here." Raph placed his hand on top of Donnie's plastron "Remember that Donnie"

Donnie nodded his head.

* * *

Just as Raph and Donnie separated the world around them started to shake and Donnie was starting to be pulled away from Raph. Raph desperately reached out to Donnie and tried to run and catch up to him but Donnie continued to float away from him. When Raph woke up he was greeted with a concern April. April said that she was there checking up on Donnie when she found him in there. But in Raph's eye she woke him from his dream with Donnie because she knew he was about to tell him the name of who was going to kill him. Raph pushed April away with his shoulder and walked passed her out of the lab to Mikey's room. Inside Mikey just stared up from his bed at the ceiling.

"Hey there baby brother" Raph said in a soft voice.

Raph walked over to Mikey's bed and sat on the edge peering down and smiling at Mikey.

"Guess what. I just talked to Donnie in here" Raph said tapping his head with his finger. "He's a live Mikey and he's going to wake up but he needs help from us." Raph said.

Raph moved in closer and whispered to Mikey, "There are those who want to separate us but don't worry our bonds are too strong for that. I'll watch over the two of you no matter what."

Mikey turned his head and whispered in a horsed voice, "Leo?"

Raph moved back a bit almost stunned by the word Mikey muttered.

Raph cocked his head to the side and asked, "Whose Leo baby brother? I don't remember a Leo so why don't you forget that name. Big brother Raph will be by your side"

Raph tucked Mikey in with his sheet as Mikey returned staring at his ceiling. As Raph closed the door Mikey continued to stare at the ceiling but as he stared at the ceiling a single tear fell from the corner of his eye and rolled down his face.

* * *

Raph returned his force from the past back to the present. Raph rocked back and forth in his seat trying to keep himself awake so he could protect Donnie from Splinter and April. The only thoughts in Raph head were protect Donnie, over and over. The throbbing pain from Raph's head was growing stronger and has worsened over the days. Visions of Leo walking around the lair and their time before he was given the title leader plague Raph and his guilt. Raph continues to push the visions of Leo away trying to make it seemed as if he never exists.

"Leave me alone." Raph muttered over and over as he laid his head in his lap.

While Raph dealt with the visions and voices in his head Splinter on the other hand was in deep mediation trying to talk to his two youngest sons. Mikey's mind was closed off and unwilling to talk. Chains were holding the door shut with no way of opening time. Mikey was the youngest and the easiest to understand and reach but after Leo's death and Donnie's injury Mikey has closed off all contact.

Donnie on the other hand had a somewhat closed off mind, very weak almost close to death. Splinter worried that his son was losing the will to fight and stay with them but because of Raph's constant willingness to keep him live still bothers him. Splinter entered through Donnie's door.

Donnie was very pale and weak as he sat in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Hello there my son" Splinter said.

Donnie looked up at Splinter and said in a soft almost a whisper, "Father?"

"Yes my son I am here" Splinter said walking over to Donnie.

Splinter placed Donnie's head in his lap and rested his paw on top of his head.

"Father I am so sleepy" Donnie said

"I know my son. I know." Splinter whispered.

"Why can't I sleep?" Donnie asked.

"Because my son your brother Raphael has said the two of you have talked through his dreams and you want to stay with us." Splinter explained.

"I do want to live father and I know this is the coward's way out but I just want to sleep." Donnie said.

"My son you have fought valiantly do not ever call yourself a coward" Splinter stated.

"Yes father." Donnie said.

"Father what happened to Leo?" Donnie asked.

Splinter explained to Donnie what Raph told him of the night.

* * *

Donnie shook his head.

"No father. Leo wasn't near the container I was. We ran as fast as we could when I found out it was a trap." Donnie said.

"My son are you sure?" Splinter asked in a concern tone.

"Yes father. And there is something else I want to say." Donnie said.

"Yes my son?" Splinter asked.

"Father I…I want to know what happened to Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Who my son?" Splinter soften his eyes.

"My son you brother gave up his life to save you three from the explosion" Splinter said.

Donnie stared at Splinter in disbelief. A single tear fell from his eye and fell onto Splinter's lap.

"Is there something else?" Splinter asked.

Donnie nodded his head.

"Father I did something horrible to Leo before his death" Donnie said.

"What is it my son you can tell me anything." Splinter said.

"Father, I….I….want….I need to confess on something that has been weighing heavily on me. Leo was hurt one day and suffered a shoulder injury something he came to me time and time again. And I….I…." Donnie trailed off.

"My son I think I can understand what you are trying to say. Please do not push yourself I-"

* * *

"No! Father I must say it" Donnie looked into Splinter's eyes with a fiery passion that reminded him of Leo when he was younger. "Father I wanted to see my hero more human so I refused to treat Leo's injury. It's my fault he's dead." Donnie chocked out.

Donnie started to cry as Splinter stroked his head in his lap.

"My son may I ask you some questions." Splinter asked.

"Yes father" Donnie sniffled.

"Do you love you brother?" Splinter asked.

"With my entire heart father." Donnie said.

"Did you want Leo to suffer intentionally?" Splinter asked.

"Never. I would never leave my brother to suffer from anything" Donnie said.

"Then if you were placed in the same position would you repeat your previous actions?" Splinter asked.

Donnie shook his head.

"I would have helped him if I could rewind time." Donnie stated.

* * *

Splinter chuckled. "Then forgive yourself my son. What you felt at the time does not reflect your feelings for you brother. It is something that has happened too many in the past. You just wanted to see Leo on the same level as you rather than what you refer to as an untouchable. If given a second chance just as you said you would have helped your brother rather than repeating your actions. Your brother loved you Donatello and he forgives you now all you have to do is forgive yourself." Splinter explained.

"Yes father" Donnie said.

Splinter left Donnie in his own world now at peace. If something were to change in Donnie's condition then from his talk with Donnie it would be okay to end his care. As Splinter closed the door he was just about to return back to his own mind when he stopped short and froze in place. Looking up in shock taking a few steps back.

"Leonardo?" Splinter muttered under his breath.

Splinter stared at the door for his eldest son. A door thought to be lost after his death which disappeared the day he was kill now returned to him. Though it was barred just like Mikey's Splinter walked over and rested his paw and forehead on the door.

Tears started to fall from his eyes and onto the floor.

"You're alive" Splinter said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Splinter rested his forehead and paw on his thought to be deceased eldest son a thought came to him. If Leonardo was alive then why did Raphael tell him that he was killed in the blast that was causing the family so much pain? Splinter had to find out but with Raphael's strange change in behavior he would have to trend lightly. Starting off with the location of the incident Splinter would have to go check out where everything happened but how? His two youngest sons were in no shape to help him and asking Raphael would only cause more anger within him. No, he would have to go alone and hope that Raphael's anger would subside a bit or at the very least turn away from his brothers. Splinter was going to ask April and Casey to stay with Raphael to make sure everything would be okay while he went out on what he called a breather from everything.

* * *

Elsewhere Shadow finished packing everything up and finally got Leo up and out the door too bad that cost them most of the day and the sun was starting to set. True it would be easier for them to move around the streets at night but the cold weather was taking its toll on Leo. Shadow feared the longer they stayed the more likely Leo would get ill or worse. This time Shadow wasn't going to take no for an answer and if this pushed Leo away so be it. It's better to be hated than dead. While Shadow sent Kaz ahead of them to their second location Shadow was sitting on the edge of the bay looking out at the sea while Leo was barely standing in his spot panting heavily.

"You know Leo I really thought you were brave" Shadow said continually facing the water.

"What? What do you mean?" Leo stammered out.

"I thought that you had a spark within you that when you got out here you would be free but sadly I was wrong. You're really just a scary turtle" Shadow said.

Leo stood up straighter and stared at Shadow's back.

"How could you say that? You said to take things at my own pace and that would be fine." Leo said.

"Well I lied. Get it Leo I laid to you about all of that. I thought that lifting your spirits would get you to be better and return to normal. I guess my efforts were wasted." Shadow said.

"Wasted?" Leo yelled. Because of you I better than better I am-"

"How are you better?" Shadow questioned. "All you can do is stand up and barely walk outside. What kind of life is that?" Shadow asked.

"Don't tell me how to live my life Shadow. It's my life not yours!" Leo shouted.

"Please like I believe that. All you've done since I found you is sit around the lighthouse. What about your life before do you believe it is better now that you are gone?" Shadow yelled back.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Shadows turned around and said, "Then say it. Stop keeping things bottled up Leo. The more you do that the more likely it will kill you."

Leo looked down at his feet.

"And Leo look at where you are" Shadow smiled.

* * *

Leo looked up at Shadow and widens his eyes. Shadow was standing right in front of him. Turning around to see if Shadow just moved closer to her when they argued but it wasn't the case. Leo saw that it all him. During the argument Leo moved closer and closer to Shadow to make his point clearer. Now Leo understood why Shadow was talking like that.

Leo has bottle up his emotions and thoughts for too long and because of Shadow's help in his rescue he believed that staying in that lighthouse was his only safe haven. Now he could really see the world for what it truly was.

"Thanks for that" Leo said reaching out his hand towards Shadow.

Shadow took Leo's hand and shook it saying, "Anytime"

Shadow took Leo to their second home located in an abandoned orphanage in Manhattan. Shadow moved over to the boarded up door in the back of the building and moved it off creating an opening.

"Quick before we're since" Shadow whispered.

Leo quickly moved into the building with Shadow following quickly behind and boarding up the door with the board again.

* * *

Inside the structure was a small kitchen setup with a table and two chairs. Through the kitchen door was the living room covered in dust and cobwebs. All that remained of the living room was an old worm couch with stuffing falling off on the sides. A bunch of blankets laid on the floor with Kaz stretched out on his side sleeping. Two bowls of water and food lay near his head, Shadow moved out of the kitchen with a large bag of dog food half full.

While Shadow feed Kaz his dinner Leo moved upstairs of the building. Nothing but bare rooms with only dust collecting on the floors. One room was closed and when Leo opened it he found a much worn mattress on the ground with a blanket and pillow neatly folded up on one end and a lantern with candles and matches near the other end. Books were stacked against the wall under a window with a small picture frame cover in dust on the top. In the corner near the door were a pile of clothes neatly folded and placed in order of what they were.

Leo turned around when he heard footsteps coming up from downstairs.

"Don't worry its only me" Shadow said as she climbed the stairs.

"Sorry for intruding" Leo said when Shadow entered the room.

Shadow shrugged her shoulders said, "It nothing Leo. If it was I would have said something."

"Come let me show you where you're staying" Shadow said.

Leo followed Shadow to a room deeper into the building on the same floor. Shadow explained that the room Leo was staying in would be the warmest until she went to get electric heaters.

* * *

"How do you get them to work without electricity?" Leo asked.

"Solar" Shadow said. "People across town threw out their solar panels because they said they didn't power the house enough. So when they got rid of them I took one so I could power a heater for the winter."

"Were the homeowners okay with this?" Leo asked.

Shadow shrugged her shoulders.

"They didn't really care, others people were doing it so I just took a small one so I could survive in the winter." Shadow stated.

"Here we go" Shadow said opening the room.

Leo stepped into the room with Shadow following.

Inside was setup the same as Shadow's room with a mattress and lantern for light.

"I don't know what kind of books you want so you can borrow ones from me until I can get you some." Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow" Leo said.

"If you need anything call me I need to get something sorted out before I go to bed tonight." Shadow said.

"Do you need any help?" Leo asked.

Shadow shook her head.

"No just focus on yourself for now" Shadow said.

* * *

Shadow went downstairs while Leo walked around the room. A small book was on top of his bed with a pen. Leo knew that Shadow left it there for him to write in but each time he picked up a pen to write in it he would immediately put it down and return the book back to his side. But this time was different Leo sat down on the floor and rested his shell against the wall under the window. U

sing the lantern in the room Leo began to write down for the first time what he truly thought and felt. The words that were deep inside himself flowed on the pages and continued almost ten pages in for just one entry. Closing the book Leo place the top part of his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Breathing a deep sigh Leo place the book on the ground and went to his bed. Taking the covers and laying his head on the pillow Leo fell asleep and had a peaceful dream, something he hasn't had in a long time.

* * *

Downstairs Shadow has been sitting on the sofa with Kaz on her lap. Leaning back on back of the sofa Shadow placed her book down and stared at the ceiling. After nights of reading about ocean patterns and waves Shadow has discovered where Leo originated so all she had to do was go out there and investigate the place. Shadow didn't like the idea of leaving Leo alone so she had Kaz stay with him in his room while she left. It would take a while to get there especially in the dark but she had a bike and a baton to wear off those who work at night. With dark clothes and a hood over her head Shadow rode her bike out to the docks with a lantern tied to her back where she believes Leo originated.

As Shadow came up to the location a blurry creature zoomed off large containers near her. Taking the baton in hand Shadow released it and looked around for whatever was running on the containers.

"Whoever you are don't come any closer or else you will regret it." Shadow yelled out.

Shadow looked around the place to see if whatever was running around still remained.

 _'Nothing'_ Shadow thought but she still kept her guard up as she searched the place.

 _'This is strange.'_ Shadow thought walking over to the container with the bomb.

Examining it closer revealed an all too familiar symbol handing inside.

"Saki" Shadow muttered under her breath.

Shadow went outside to get a breather when she saw the silhouette of whatever was running along the containers earlier. Shadow turned up the light on the silhouette revealing a large rat creature.

* * *

"What the hell" Shadow muttered.

The creature turned to Shadow in shock but moved closer. Under normal circumstances someone would be freaking out and running away but Shadow needed answers and if this creature was hostile it would have attacked her already.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I should be asking you the same question" The creature said.

"I'm looking for clues to a friend's attack" Shadow said.

"As am I for my child" the creature said.

"Are you going to attack me?" Shadow asked.

"No as long as you don't attack me young one" The creature said.

Shadow relaxes a bit more.

"My name is Shadow and I'm searching for clues about a friend of mine about his attack. " Shadow said.

"I am Splinter. Tell me why do you not fear my appearance?" Splinter asked.

"Looks are one thing to judge but I rather judge you on your person once a get to know you better" Shadow said.

"You are very wise for someone so young" Splinter said.

"Now tell me what is the name of your friend" Splinter asked.

"Why must I tell you his name? Tell me the name of your son." Shadow said.

* * *

Splinter shook his head.

"I fear the danger if I tell you his name." Splinter answered.

"As do I for my friend." Shadow said.

"Why don't we say it together?" Shadow asked.

Splinter nodded his head.

"Very well but do not think you can trick me." Splinter warned.

"Never Splinter. On my honor I will tell you his name." Shadow said.

"The same as me" Splinter said.

"Together?" Shadow asked.

"Together" Splinter said.

* * *

"Leonardo"

"Leo"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Shadow and Splinter were at the docks where the explosion happened, Raph was alone with his brothers and April. Casey was called away for an emergency at work so he was going too late. April just finished checking up on Mikey and giving him some food when the moment she left Mikey's room she was greeted by an angry Raph with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Raph is there something wrong?" April asked concerned about her friend.

"Yeah, yeah there is. What did you do to Mikey?" Raph asked walking over to April until he just inches away from her face.

April took a step back.

"I was just checking up on Mikey and giving him some food and water" April explained.

"Yeah right" Raph scuffed.

Raph stared directly into April's eyes. _'Maybe she poisoned the food. After all she wants Donnie dead.'_ Raph thought.

Raph was about to move his hands towards April when another thought came to him.

 _'No! Stop it April is family she would never do that. She loves us she would never hurt them'_

Raph shook his head and moved away from April.

"Check Donnie" Raph demanded.

April nodded her head and walked away towards the lab, looking over her shoulder to see Raph constantly staring at her.

* * *

Raph moved into Mikey's room where Mikey was sitting up in his bed and eating his food slowly almost mechanically.

"Hey there little brother how are you feeling today?" Raph asked in a soft voice.

"Good" Mikey said in a solemn tone.

"That's good" Raph said patting Mikey's head.

Raph winced in pain as his head began to once again pound and throb.

Raph covered his mouth with Mikey's blanket to muffle the noise as he yelped out in pain. Holding his head Raph closed his eyes and the moment he did voices started talking to him. Believing the voice was Mikey, Raph focused his attention on the voice to make it clearer.

"He's going to be killed."

"You need to save him. Stop her from what she's done to me."

"Love me like you should big brother."

"Never forget your promise to protect."

"Those who don't comply shouldn't stay here."

"Stop them from killing me."

Raph blinked a few times and looked up to see Mikey sitting up and staring at him.

Raph nodded his head and got up.

"Thanks baby brother. I'll save him and you so don't worry" Raph said with a smile.

As Raph left the room Mikey tilted his head to the side and said, "What?"

Raph bolted from the room into the lab where April just finished giving Donnie more fluids. April looked up in fear as Raph walked over to her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, pulling her out of the room and throwing her to the ground. April backed away on her hands and knees as Raph walked over to her.

* * *

"The hell did you do to him?" Raph demanded.

"Raph what's going on your acting strange?" April said.

"Don't change the subject!" Raph roared.

"What did you do to my brother?" Raph yelled.

"Nothing!" April cried. "I just gave him some fluids and nutrients. Raph you need to rest how long have you been up?" April asked.

"Shut up!" Raph yelled.

Raph's head started to pound once again forcing him to his knee as he clutched his head.

April ran over to see what was wrong with Raph but in Raph's state of mind April was running over to attack him with a voice telling him.

"Now while he's down, he must be stopped. Kill the protector to kill the others."

Raph pushed April to the ground and got on top of her, pinning her wrist on the floor Raph stared at April with disgust.

"You think you can kill me? Think again. I will stop you no matter what" Raph stated.

Raph raised his fist and was about to hit April when something knocked him over onto his side a yard away. Raph looked up to see his best friend and father rushing to April's aid.

"What are you doing? She was going to kill Donnie and me! She's the enemy!" Raph yelled.

* * *

Casey took April into his arms. Her small frame was shaking and clutching Casey's shirt with her hands. Casey developed April into his arms rubbing her back in a circular motion and shielding her head with his other arm. Splinter stood in front of Casey and April in an act to calm his son and to protect April.

"My son she is not anything but a friend. Tell me why do you believe she is your enemy?" Splinter asked.

"Mikey told me" Raph stated.

Casey, April, and Splinter looked at each other. None of them believed that Mikey would say anything like that or even believed he was out of his catatonic state.

"My son you are confused about everything. You must rest and understand that-"

"No!" Raph shouted pointing an accusing finger at Splinter "You're in on it. You just want Donnie to die. Well I won't let you. I am the leader! I am the eldest son! I am your favorite now!" Raph shouted.

Splinter shook his head.

"My son you are not the eldest anymore." Splinter said.

"What do you mean?" Raph demanded.

"I was there when he died in the explosion that's killing Donnie." Raph said.

Splinter shook his head.

"Your brother didn't die in the explosion. He is still alive." Splinter said.

* * *

Twenty minutes ago back at the docks.

"What the hell? Did you just say Leonardo?" Shadow questioned.

Splinter nodded.

"And you said Leo. Is the friend you are talking about my son?" Splinter asked.

Shadow shrugged her shoulders.

"He never talks about his family." Shadow said.

"My son is a large turtle with a blue bandana and katanas." Splinter explained.

"Leo doesn't have katanas but you are correct about everything else. Man the things he doesn't say creep up on you." Shadow muttered.

"Is my son alright?" Splinter asked concerned.

Shadow nodded.

"Took a lot but I got him almost back to normal. He still refuses to talk about anything from his past or his family" Shadow explained.

"I see" Splinter said.

Splinter went into deep thought for a few moments.

"Tell me why do you have my son and who are you?" Splinter asked.

Shadow explained that she was out on the bay the night of the explosion gathering fish to eat and cleaning the bay. After finding Leo and nursing back to health she has now gotten him out of their home by the bay and to a place in the city. Shadow also explained her past and her connection to Saki.

Splinter listened and told Shadow about his family's own connection with Saki.

* * *

"Is there something else I need to know about the family?" Shadow asked.

"There is myself and Leonardo's three other brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Splinter said.

"Is Leo the eldest son?" Shadow asked.

Splinter nodded.

"So in your family the eldest is the leader of the group so why does he say he isn't anything?" Shadow asked.

"I took the title of leader and gave it to my second son Raphael." Splinter said.

"Why the hell would you do that? Did you explain to Leo or the others why you did that?" Shadow asked.

Splinter shook his head.

"Leonardo has been different since he received the title and after years of wearing it torn him down I decided to try and help relieve the pressure and moved it to my second son. I never told any of them why because I thought Raphael wouldn't take the title and we need someone to lead the others." Splinter explained.

Shadow moved to sit on top of a wooden pillar near them.

"Are you brain dead?" Shadow asked.

"Excuse me?" Splinter said.

"Because if you're not then that one of the most stupidest thing someone could have ever done. And I've heard a lot of stuff over the years." Shadow said.

"Shadow I don't think you should respect me and-"

"I'll respect you when you earn it. You should have told Leo and the others the reason for the change. You made Leo believe he was a failure and that's why you took the title away from him. Do you know how much it hurt him? Leo is suffering from not only emotional abuse but physical and I can take a guess at who is doing it." Shadow stated.

"What!? How could you say something like that? You do not know my children or myself." Splinter stated.

"Then what about changes in Raph's behavior since the change. Has anything changed with him?" Shadow asked.

* * *

Splinter thought a bit as flashes as images of what has been happening the past month after the explosion and the changes in the family with Mikey and Raph made Splinter see that something was terribly wrong.

"How could you know?" Splinter asked.

"Experience" Shadow said.

"Has Raph suffered a head injury recently?" Shadow asked.

Splinter nodded.

"It was very bad" Splinter said.

Splinter explained about the accident with Leo and Raph in the tunnels and the head injury that still plagues him today.

"Not good" Shadow muttered.

"What do you mean?" Splinter asked.

"Some head injuries can cause personality changes and psychosis. Depending on where he was hit and how bad it was could be why he's behavior is erratic." Shadow said.

"My son" Splinter whispered clutching his cane into both his paws.

"Is there anyway to help him?" Splinter asked.

Shadow shook her head.

"I'm not too sure. Medication could help but he won't be the same. By the way did you have someone watching the others?" Shadow asked.

Splinter nodded.

"Our human friends are watching them." Splinter said.

Shadow widen her eyes.

"Not good. If Raph believes that they are a threat and goes into a psychotic break from reality he will lash out at anyone he sees as a threat." Shadow warned.

"Oh no" Splinter said.

"Go home now. If I am right someone's life is in the balance. Here use this to call me" Shadow said throwing Splinter a disposal cell phone.

"Call me when you can. I'll update you on Leo's condition." Shadow said.

Splinter nodded and sprinted away towards home.

 _'Great now with this new information I can help Leo but on the other hand there's someone's mind breaking and causing pain and suffering in other ways. But how can I help them? Leo's my top priority for now but if Splinter calls I will help him to the best of my ability. Good luck Splinter you and your family are going to need it.'_ Shadow thought.

Shadow took her bike and returned home. Falling asleep on the couch the moment she returned home an hour later Shadow received a call from Splinter.

* * *

"Hello?" Shadow said.

"Hello this is Shadow right?"

"Yes, Hello Splinter do you need something?"

"Yes. You are right Raphael attacked Ms. O'Neil and is barracking himself with Donatello. I believe the situation here has become drastic."

"Alright. Get the youngest out of there and I'll bring him to my hideout. We'll need to plan out a way to get Donatello out without Raphael attacking us or hurting himself or Donatello."

"Shadow I need to tell you something else."

"What?"

"I've talked to Donatello through deep mediation and he said that he would okay if we were to end his life. He is in too much pain and just wants to sleep but Raphael refuses." Splinter explained.

"If we try something now it will only break Raphael's mind further and he could slash out at us or himself. No if it happens natural then let it be but we must do what we can to keep him alive until we figure out something to do with him and to get him help." Shadow explained.

"Understood. We'll bring Michelangelo halfway to you through the sewers then you will take him from there." Splinter said.

"Okay just be careful. He wants to be a family so separating any part of that family could be lethal." Shadow warned.

"I know" Splinter said.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N:**

 **br0kenangelwings: Thanks for the support and being my faithful zombie. Is it weird that when you threaten me with skittles I was eating them? But any way i need to get this off my chest. *takes a deep breath* HELP I'm being held hostage by my faithful zombie. If I kill Donnie I will be killed by skittles. It hurts so bad not being able to eat them and now they are my death. sad now.**

 **yukio87: Thanks for understanding i didn't know if people understood it with the head injury and then me explaining it.**

 **Don't worry everyone there will be more drama and yes a death in this chapter. Sorry but it had to happen. There will be more unfortunately but without death then there would be no life but in this sense without death there wouldn't be suspense.**

* * *

Chapter 6

After getting off the phone with Splinter Shadow leaned against the back of the couch and breathed out a deep sigh. Walking upstairs Shadow peered into Leo's room Shadow cracked a small smile. Leo was sleeping soundly and almost peacefully. Shadow didn't want to wake or tell Leo about the news about one of younger brothers but this could not wait. From what Splinter told Shadow the situation has gotten serious. Shadow was going to get Michelangelo from the sewers and bring him to their home so she had to get a room ready and try to help him also out of what Splinter explained a catatonic state.

' _A lost mind has only taken a wrong turn. No one is lost forever they just need a hand to return to their own path.'_ Shadow thought.

Getting some worn blankets and pillow Shadow prepared the room to the best she could with what little she had. There wasn't another mattress for Michelangelo so Shadow was letting him have hers and she would sleep on the couch until she could find another. After finishing the room Shadow knocked on Leo's door a muffled yes told Shadow Leo was awake.

"Leo it's me. I need to tell you something important." Shadow said softly.

"Come in" Leo said.

Shadow walked in just as Leo was sitting up on his bed.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

* * *

Shadow took a deep breath and said, "Leo I met you father earlier tonight we talked and told me about your brothers. Leo you need to know something bad is happening now so I'm not sugar coating it. Your brother Raphael has barricaded himself in this place called the lab with your other brother Donatello who was injured badly in the explosion a month ago. Raphael is not in his right mind so Splinter is going to get your younger brother Michelangelo out then go back and try to get Donatello. Leo, Raphael already hurt someone called April so we need to act quickly. I know this is going to be hard but we need to get them out of there to help Raphael." Shadow explained.

Leo was stunned and silent. He knew the problems at home were bad but to get this bad Raph would have to be losing his mind if he went after April and now Donatello.

"When are you getting Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Mikey?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah just call Michelangelo Mikey, Donatello Don, and Raphael Raph. It's a lot easier." Leo said.

"Okay thanks. So I'm leaving in a few minutes and taking the sewer tunnels halfway from here to your old home." Shadow said.

"I'm coming with you." Leo said.

Leo threw his covers off and started to stand.

"Whoa Leo you need to calm down" Shadow said trying to get Leo to sit back down.

"You need to rest. Kaz and I can go and get Mikey and bring him to you" Shadow said.

"No Shadow you don't understand. I need to do this. Not for him but for me" Leo said.

Shadow peered into Leo's eyes and saw something she hasn't seen in him since he started living with her; determination.

"Okay you know the tunnels better than me anyway but when we get there stand behind me." Shadow warned.

"Got it" Leo said.

Shadow, Leo, and Kaz took to the sewers near the building and started walking towards the meeting place. Splinter called ahead and told her that April and Casey had Mikey and were on their way.

* * *

While Leo, Shadow, and Kaz walked towards the meeting place Leo wanted to know a bit more about Shadow since now she knew more about him.

"Shadow what was your brother like?" Leo asked.

"Oh man was he a pain at times. He would always follow me around the apartment where we lived or would try to steal the comics from my room. He would try to torture me with his long unending debates with himself about what was the best superhero and villain in the world." Shadow said.

Leo chuckled.

"That sounds like my youngest brother Mikey he loves comics and cartoons." Leo said.

"Yeah my brother was a handful but I still love him very dearly and my parents as well." Shadow said.

"What was his name?" Leo asked.

Shadow chuckled.

"Raiden. Raiden Hatake" Shadow said.

"That's a nice name." Leo said.

"Thanks. Raiden would have been fifteen this year." Shadow said smiling fondly.

Leo could see Shadow was thinking deeply about your younger brother and the future he never had.

"You know Leo Raiden was always on my case about how a big sister has to be and everything and you know what I would do to him?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I would hit him on the top of the head with my fist and tell him that I don't follow a path laid out for me. I follow my own path. You should try it." Shadow said.

Leo stopped in place asking, "What do you mean?"

Shadow turned to Leo and said, "Well from your father told me and what I can see is that everything was laid in front of you so all you did was walk the path and did as you were told. Never once did you take a different route or just stop."

Shadow turned her back and yelled out, "It good to follow rules Leo but it's better to see things from a different angle."

* * *

Leo ran after Shadow as they continued to the meeting spot. Waiting in silence Shadow stood with Leo behind her and Kaz sitting in front. Kaz started barking and growling alerting them that someone was near. The footsteps that were drawing near stopped the moment Kaz started barking.

"Kaz heel" Shadow ordered.

Kaz stopped barking and walked over to Shadow's side.

"Who's there?" Shadow cried out.

No response.

"Are the ones called April and Casey here with Mikey?" Shadow called out.

The footsteps that once stopped started up again. In the light of the tunnel two figures stepped forward. One a man with blue hair and small cuts on his face and arms was shielding a woman with red hair who had bandages wrapped around her throat.

"Are you Shadow?" the man asked.

Shadow nodded her head.

"And you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Casey and this is April." Casey said.

"Hello. Where's Mikey?" Shadow asked.

Casey and April looked at each other and nodded parting a bit they pulled a green hand from behind them into the light.

"This is Mikey" April said.

Leo explained earlier what his brothers looked like so when Shadow saw him she was a bit stunned.

Mikey was thin and lost a lot of his muscle mass. A blank stare was all that could be read on his face.

"Mikey she is a friend of Leo's you can trust her" April said.

"Trust" Mikey muttered.

Mikey started walking over to her almost like a zombie. Stumbling at times because of his loss of mobility over time.

"Hey there Mikey my name is Shadow. This is Kaz" Shadow said.

"Shadow. Kaz. Trust." Mikey said.

"Mikey it's me. Leo your brother." Leo said.

Leo walked out from behind Shadow and the darkness of the tunnel to show his brother he was real.

* * *

But Mikey couldn't response to Leo's presence.

"Leo. Dead. Brother. Gone." Mikey said.

"Oh Mikey. What has happened to you?" Leo said in a soft and sad tone resting his hand on his shoulder.

Mikey jumped a bit when Leo placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You two should come with us I need to check your injuries." Shadow said.

"No we need to return to Splinter." April said.

"He needs our help Raph has gone nuts." Casey added.

"It's better to give him space and make it so he doesn't feel threaten the more people around him the more violent he could get." Shadow said.

"But Splinter..." April trailed off of her sentence.

"Think about it. From what I learned and seen from Splinter is that he can take care of himself. You two look like you were through the ringer. "Shadow pointed out.

"Raph found us moving Mikey and went berserk. Thanks to Splinter and Casey distracting him I was able to get Mikey out and Casey followed after." April explained.

"And Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"He was able to subdue Raph and knock him out so I could get out. He wants to try and talk to Raph again before we try anything." Casey said.

"Then give him the time." Shadow said.

"Come one I'll get you patched up so you can go to your friend again." Shadow stated.

April and Casey nodded.

* * *

Together everything left to the building where Shadow and Leo were staying at.

"By the way Shadow you never told me why you knew this building was okay to stay in." Leo said.

"I didn't sorry about that Leo I just guess it wasn't important." Shadow said.

"How do you know of this place?" April asked.

"It used to be an orphanage before it was closed down because of funding." Shadow said.

"Yes but a lot of buildings are like that." Leo said.

"That's even easier to answer" Shadow chuckled.

* * *

"Long ago I used to live there after my parents and brother's death. I stayed because I wasn't adopted and the person running the place told me that those who aren't adopted must stay there until they are." Shadow answered.

"Wait what?" April said astonished by Shadow's carefree knowledge of this.

"Yeah I'm still waiting to be adopted or at the very least placed somewhere. Until then I live there until the cold season is gone." Shadow said.

"Are there people looking for you?" Casey asked.

Shadow shook her head.

"Nope the lady in charge told officials I ran away from home so they just boarded the place up without questioning it." Shadow said.

"That's awful. " April cried out.

Shadow shrugged her shoulders.

"I like it no one would want someone like me anyway so rather than being bounced around home after home I live without people telling what I have to do and where to live. Plus I'm near my family's graves so I can visit them whenever I want to." Shadow said.

"But still do you want a family?" April asked.

"Why would I want that? My family was murdered until they can be at peace I can't say I want anything let alone a family." Shadow said.

There was no changing Shadow's mind so they left her be for the moment and traveled in silence back to home.

Leo got Mikey settled upstairs in his room while Shadow tended to the other's injuries.

Casey explained that Raph's mind may not be there all the way but that didn't stop his reflexes and his speed from nicking him a few times with his sais. April was still recovering his Raph trying to choke her after she tried talking to him again about Donnie.

While Casey and April talked to Shadow about Raph problems for everyone were just starting to get out of control.

* * *

While Splinter was in his room resting and believing Raph was back in the lab watching over Donnie. Splinter was finishing writing in his book. Resting it down on his table Splinter wrote a small note and placed it inside writing: forgive me.

Splinter turned into the night and while he rested he left a presence in his room as he was about to get up a strong force forced him back down and covered his face. Splinter struggled to get up and push whatever it was off of him but was, was stronger than himself.

' _My son why?'_ Splinter thought.

The air was getting thinner and he couldn't concentrate anymore. Splinter decided to stop fighting and let his body go. Letting the last of his air run out Splinter's last thought was of the day he found the four turtles after the mutagen fell and oozed all over them.

Splinter's movements stopped. The pillow was removed and the son stood up.

Without remorse or another glance the son muttered.

"One down two to go"


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N:**

 **Sorry about the delay in uploading this just a lot on my plate now because of the holiday and ending of the fall semester. But don't worry this will be completed. And to those who were very patient I will tell you two facts about the upcoming chapters.**

 **Yes there will be one or more character deaths and yes Mikey will finally come back to his senses.**

 **Until then be my faithful zombies and be rewarded for you patience.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Shadow treated Casey and April's injuries and let them stay with her and Leo. Leo stayed upstairs in Mikey's room so Casey and April took Leos. In the morning April and Casey went to get Shadow some groceries so she could work with Mikey to try and bring him out of his catatonic state. Leo tried his best but Mikey still couldn't register what was real and what was make believe. In his mind he was still reliving Leo's "dead" so they had to get him to move on and see what was really in front of him. Casey and April dropped off groceries and went to check on Splinter. Before they left Shadow gave them a disposable cell phone to call her if they needed anything. While Shadow watched what Leo talking to Mikey about their childhood together and the memories they made Shadow received a phone call from April and Casey.

Picking up Shadow knew something was wrong.

* * *

"This is Shadow."

"Shadow it's me April you need to get down here." April said.

"Hold on. Leo I need to take this" Shadow said getting up and walking downstairs.

"What's going on April?" Shadow asked.

"Splinter is dead. His body is outside of the lair with the security system on. Casey is trying to get the body now but…Oh God….Raph. Raph must have killed him while we were out." April cried into the phone.

"April calm down and breathe. If you can bring Splinter's body here so Leo and Mikey can say there's goodbyes to him but if you can't we'll try again later. Don't get yourselves killed down there." Shadow warned.

"But-"

"But nothing April. Splinter gave his life so you guys could get Mikey out of there and to try and wake Raph out of whatever is happening to him. Don't let what he did go to waste." Shadow stated.

"Alright" April sniffled. "We'll call when we get there." April said.

"Okay I'll tell Leo and Mikey." Shadow said hanging up.

 _'Great more problems. Not only do we have to get Donnie still but now Raph has killed his father. What more do you have to do to punish this family and myself'_ Shadow thought.

* * *

Shadow climbed the stairs to Mikey's room as Leo finished telling Mikey about their eighth birthday together.

"Leo, Mikey there's something I need to tell you guys." Shadow said.

Leo stood up immediately and walked over to Shadow and whispered to her, "How bad?"

"I wouldn't be here telling the both of you this if it wasn't." Shadow whispered back.

Leo and Shadow turned to Mikey looking blankly at the both of them with his head tilted to the side.

Leo pulled Shadow away from Mikey and continued to whisper to her, "Do you really need to tell him now? He's barely able to registrar what's going on now."

Shadow shook her head.

"It's better to hear it now, cry and move on then to wait and make it worse." Shadow explained.

Leo turned to look at his baby brother with sympathetic eyes.

"Fine but the moment he starts to freak out you need to stop and get out so I can calm him down." Leo warned.

Shadow nodded.

Leo and Shadow walked over to Mikey with Leo sitting by his brother's side and Shadow sitting in front of them.

"My friends I'm afraid that I have some bad news about home." Shadow said.

"Home. Father. Donnie. Raph." Mikey whispered so soft it could be barely heard.

"Yes Mikey. Casey and April left a little while ago to see Splinter and to try and talk to Raph about releasing Donnie. But when they called me I knew something was wrong." Shadow took a deep breath and continued "Guys I'm afraid that your father has passed away." Shadow said.

Leo turned to his baby brother who even though showed no emotion or change in facial expression had tears rolling down his cheeks. Leo pulled his brother into the crook of his neck and let the tears fall onto his chest while rubbing circles on his shell.

"It's okay Mikey. I'm here. Don't worry baby brother everything will be alright." Leo whispered.

* * *

Shadow watched the exchange as an outside to the relationship Leo had with his siblings. Leo even through everything he has gone through loved his family to the bottom of his heart. Shadow stared at Mikey who was still in his catatonic state but something was different a twitch from the arms that laid at his side and the blinking of his eyes to rid himself of the tears showed her that he was starting to return to normal but he needed a big push to get him out of it. Something every drastic was about to happen to break him from his endless state of nothingness. Hopefully it would help but if not it would push the young mind off into further darkness.

 _'Sorry Leo and Mikey but with events like this happening too quickly this calls for more drastic approaches.'_ Shadow thought.

Shadow left Leo to calm Mikey while she waited for Casey and April after several minutes Shadow checked her phone to see she received a text messaged from April saying that they found Raph and he was fighting Casey right now. Shadow texted back asking if they needed help and she said no that Raph was too tired to fight like he usually did so they would call once they got Splinter's body and were on the way to her place.

With time to spare and Leo comforting his brother with the news of their father's death Shadow took Kaz to the one place she had to go when she was feeling alone.

* * *

The only good thing about that day was that the cold air was a bit warmer and Shadow didn't have to constantly rub her hands together to keep them warm. Shadow walked a few blocks until she got to her location with Kaz. Walking more until she found them Shadow bowed her head and said a little prayer. Kaz looked from Shadow to what she was praying at and sat beside her. Shadow peeked and looked at Kaz and smiled then moved her attention to her reason for being there.

Two grave stones with names inscribed into them covered with a bit of frost and dead leaves from no care. Shadow brushed them with the sleeve of her jacket then with the tips of her fingers when she cleaned off their names.

"Sorry for taking so long to get back to you. I found another soul that needed help and I couldn't pass up the chance to try and help them. I don't know how much longer I can stay and help but hopefully the amount I can do with Kaz will be enough to keep them together." Shadow said.

Bringing her cold fingertips to her lips and placing them on the top of one of the tombstones then the other Shadow whispered,

"I love you guys. Wait just a bit longer."

Shadow turned and waved to Kaz to follow her. Kaz turned his back to see the grave with each family members names inscribed on them even the last one she try to clean as well as the others.

* * *

As Shadow started walking home she received a call from April to tell her that while Raph did do a number on Casey they were able to fight him off and were bringing Splinter's body home. Shadow and Kaz booked it into high gear and ran off to return home to tell the others. When Shadow arrived home she called down Leo and Mikey to join her in the living room. Kaz went to his bed and Leo brought Mikey gingerly down the stairs over to the couch and sat with him. The door barracking the back was moved, Leo gripped Mikey's hand as everyone watched April and Casey carry in Splinter covered in their jackets as a sign of respect and placed him on the ground in front of Leo and Mikey. Leo bent down to see if it was truly their father when Mikey gripped his hand tighter and shook his head no.

"Me" Mikey muttered.

"Mikey I don't think-"

Leo looked up to Shadow who was shaking her head no.

"Slowly Mikey and breath with me." Leo said.

Mikey nodded his head slightly bending down he removed the jackets and uttered a small gasp. Shadow peered and watched the family and friends look at the body of the once proud and strong father now just an empty shell of his old self. Shadow didn't know Splinter enough to show as much emotion as the others but she too felt a prick in her heart.

Splinter laid in front of everyone with his hands intertwined together and his arms lay against his chest.

"He looks peaceful." Shadow muttered.

"Yes" April sniffled. "Yes he does."

"Peaceful" Mikey muttered almost cracking a smile.

"Raph you bastard you have gone too far now" Casey muttered under his breath gripping his arm tightly.

Shadow looked at Casey and asked April to get the first aid kit in the kitchen so they could help Casey with his injuries.

"I'm fine" Casey shouted as Shadow usher him to the couch.

"I'm going to take Mikey to his room to let him rest." Leo said.

"Okay call if you need anything up there." Shadow said.

Leo left with Mikey leaving Shadow alone with April and Casey to have a real talk about what happened down there.

* * *

"Do I even need to ask?" Shadow stated looking up at Casey and April.

April was wrapping Casey's forearm with graze when she shook her head.

"It was bad Shadow. Raph barely recognized us and went into a fit of rage accusing us of murdering Splinter." April said.

"Yeah he seemed even more aggravated than ever even clutching his head more and pounding it on the wall saying shut up over and over to himself. My best friend reduced to that." Casey said exasperated.

Shadow looked at Splinter then at Casey and April with a quizzical look on her face.

"Shadow?" April asked.

Shadow moved towards Splinter stared at his hands.

"What are you doing there?" Casey asked.

Shadow bowed her head and muttered, "Sorry for this but I need to see if I am right."

Shadow slowly pulled Splinter's paws away from each other and placed his left hand at his side. Talking his right hand into her own Shadow, Casey, and April saw how tightly closed his hand was. Shadow pulled apart the tightly bounded fingers until a small object fell and landed on Splinter's chest.

"What the hell!?" Casey stated.

"Shadow what's that?" April questioned.

Shadow closed Splinter's hand again and placed it to his side. Picking up the small object and raising it over head to get a better look at it Shadow smiled and looked from the object to April and Casey saying.

* * *

"A clue to all of this."

Shadow held out the small object revealing to be a small pill.

"That looks like Raph's medicine" April said with s shocked looked on her face.

"Looks like it and if I'm right we're about to get the answers we need." Shadow said holding up the small blue and white pill between her forefinger and thumb.

"Look out Raph we're about to find out your secrets." Shadow said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After discovering the pill in Splinter's paws and the small speck of life returning to Mikey, Leo worked every day for a week from morning to night trying to get Mikey to see through the clouds. While Casey, April and Shadow tried to find out a way to get Donnie out of the lair and to get Raph the help he desperately needed. Casey and April had to return to their normal lives because of April's store and Casey's work.

Shadow stared at the pill that Splinter held as his last act on this earth trying to figure why he did that. There was only the information Shadow has was from Casey and April but that didn't help. Sure this was Raph's medication he was taking for his headaches but something seemed off about it.

Shadow told Leo she was going out to work and would be back later that day. Leaving the building Shadow pulled out her phone and text the words.

"Blue Bird"

Pulling her hood over her head and keeping her head low Shadow walked away from the building until she was in Brooklyn waiting in an alleyway for the person she called for. Rubbing her hands together inside the pocket of the hoodie Shadow waited and waited until a car pulled up on the other side of the road. A man stepped out and pulled his coat's collar high to cover part of his face and his hat over the other. The man looked left and right to see if he was bring followed or if he recognized anyone before across the street over to Shadow.

* * *

Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it the man leaned against the building wall of the alley while Shadow stayed in the darkness so they could talk.

"This better be good. You called me away from an important meeting." The man said puffing on his cigarette.

"Yeah I did. Time to collect on your debt." Shadow said fishing into her pockets and pulling out the small blue and white pill inside of a baggy.

"I need this analyzed." Shadow said.

The man turned and quickly reached out for the bag behind his back. Shadow gave him the bag then returned her hands into her pockets. The man stared at the pill and gave himself another puff of smoke before trying to hand it back.

"Can't" The man said shaking the bag to try and give it back to Shadow.

"Can't or won't?" Shadow questioned.

"Both." The man said inhaling some smoke.

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"It's one thing to ask for a pass on something small like shoplifting but it's another to ask the lab to spend money on a test that has no record or reason." The man stated.

Shadow grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him slightly into the alleyway, staring him dead in the eye.

"Remember you're the one who owes me. I need this done and after that you'll never hear or see me again. Now get it tested or else I'll be making a trip to work and home." Shadow threatened in a low voice pushing the man backwards so he stumbled and fell onto his bottom.

The man stood up crushing his cigarette under his shoe and glared at Shadow. Shadow remain there glaring back at the man. Neither side was going to give up on the matter. For Shadow a life was being held in the balance for the man it was his own lifestyle that was on the line.

"Fine but if I get caught it's your head that will be on the line not mine." The man scoffed.

Shadow shrugged her shoulders and watched the man place the pill in his pocket then walk to his car and drive off.

* * *

Shadow walked home to see Mikey and Leo sitting on the floor on the living room with Mikey petting the tops of a few stuff animals that were in a box in the back of Mikey's closet.

"Soft" Mikey said petting the top of a small cat.

"Yes Mikey the cat's head is very soft." Leo said.

Mikey nodded his head.

Shadow knocked on the wall to get Leo and Mikey's attention.

"Hey guys" Shadow said.

"Hello Shadow how was work." Leo asked.

"Work good?" Mikey asked.

"Yes Mikey work was good." Shadow said smiling.

"I'm going to go rest call me when you're ready to eat." Shadow said.

"Okay Shadow rest easy." Leo said.

Three days pass until Shadow heard back from her acquaintance about the results on the pill. While Shadow traveled back to Brooklyn leaving Leo sleeping with Mikey the troubles from below were about to be become the surface problems.

* * *

Down below Raph was desperately trying to care for Donnie with what little remained in their home. Barely enough food and clean water was available and the medicine used to keep Donnie alive was just a few hours from being nothing. Raph was starving and desperate the stay at his brother's side. But his hunger and animal instincts were starting to get the best of him.

"Hey Donnie you hungry yet?" Raph asked slightly shaking Donnie's shoulder.

"Yeah I know Don no one's here to help us so I need to do something about it." Raph said standing up.

Raph went to reach for his sai when his head started pound and shaking causing him to fall to his knee and clutching his head. With no one around Raph could yell and scream out in pain so he didn't look weak in the eyes of his brothers or father.

'A leader must never show weakness.' Raph thought.

Raph reached for a bucket and threw up what little was left in his stomach before passing out on the ground. Raph didn't wake up until the next day with little sweat his body could produce. Raph looked around as his vision blurred and spun. Raph rested his head on his arms to try and calm himself.

Using his arms to pull himself out of the lab Raph crawled out of lair until he was outside in the sewers before collapsing again. Raph looked up just as the darkness started to take over to see a figure running over to him.

 _'Let me die with honor'_ Raph thought.

While Raph lay on the floor of the sewers the figure Raph saw ran over to him. Reach over to check his vitals the figure moved quickly grabbing Raph's arm and leg and throwing him over their shoulders. The figure removed their hood revealing to be Shadow with Kaz running towards her with bags attached to his back.

* * *

"Man you are light compared to the others." Shadow said as she tried to get a better grip on him.

Brining Raph to the orphanage where the others were was not an option but leaving him there wasn't either.

"Good thing Leo showed me around before." Shadow said.

Shadow whistle and walked along the tunnel route with Kaz by her side until they were greeted with the abandoned subway tunnels with cars still waiting to be used again.

"Leo is going to kill me when he finds out" Shadow muttered laying Raph on the ground.

* * *

Shadow laid out a small cot for Raph and covered him with a blanket and pillow. But instead of giving him the freedom like the others Raph had his wrist and ankles cuffed with the soft restraints used in hospitals that were attached to the railings of the cart. A cooler with clean water and IV bags were hung at the top of the railings. While Shadow worked on setting up a camera Raph was starting to come to from the nutrients entering his body from the IV bags.

"What the hell is-"

Raph tried to raise his hands to his head but because of the restraints he was stuck. Raph struggled under the restraints but because he was so weak from malnutrition he couldn't fight back for long.

"Wait a minute I'm almost done" Shadow said as she finished getting the camera installed.

"Who the hell are you!" Raph yelled.

Shadow jumped down and walked over to Raph's head and sat beside him.

"Shadow and don't worry I know who you are Raphael." Shadow said.

Raph tried to move again with no luck.

"What do you want with me" Raph growled.

"Nothing Raphael. I just want to help." Shadow said.

"Help? By kidnapping me and tying me up? How the hell are you helping me!?" Raph yelled.

"Raphael I didn't kidnap you I found you dying at your place and brought you here to help with the pain." Shadow explained.

"What pain? I'm the leader of my clan I have no pain or weakness." Raph spat.

"Then why did I have to help you if you are so strong and proud? Place a side that ego of your and think about what has happened to you and your family." Shadow said.

* * *

"What the hell do you know about my family anyway?" Raph questioned.

"A lot since Mikey is with me and so is someone else." Shadow said.

Raph started trashing around in his bed the moment his brother's name was said. Shadow stood over Raph and held him on the ground.

"Leave my brothers alone! If you harm them in any way I'll kill you!" Raph roared.

"If you were protecting them then why did I have to I have to keep them away from you. You're not well Raphael." Shadow said.

"Shut up you know nothing!" Raph yelled.

"I know plenty and one more thing." Shadow said.

Shadow bent down just inches away from Raph's face and whispered,

"I know what you did to Leo and guess what he's alive."

While Shadow was with Raph Leo was helping Mikey again with understanding what was happening around him. Shadow explained earlier that day that she and Kaz were going to be out for a while gathering supplies. Casey and April were visiting while she was gone.

* * *

Leo was teaching Mikey basic skills to use around the place starting with setting a table. Leo was handing Mikey plates with Casey and April seated on the couch watching him.

"Okay Mikey bring these over to April and Casey." Leo said handing Mikey the plates.

"Casey. April." Mikey said questionable.

Leo places a hand on Mikey's shoulder and gently guided in the direction of April and Casey who were waving hello.

Mikey nodded his head and started walking over to them.

"Thanks Mikey." April said.

"Yeah thanks dude." Casey added.

Mikey placed the plates on the table in front of Casey and April then walked back over to Leo who was waiting to move onto the next task.

"Good job Mikey." Leo said.

"Good. Mikey." Mikey said.

"Yes now can you bring this over as well?" Leo asked holding a small basket with forks and knives.

Mikey stared at the basket for a few moments. Everyone thought he was just trying to registering the objects like usual so they left Mikey alone.

But as just as they thought Mikey was okay Mikey fell to his knees clutching his head and started screaming out in pain.

"Mikey!" Everyone cried running over to Mikey.

Leo peered into Mikey's eyes that were going back and forth radially as if looking at the forks and knives triggered a memory inside of him.

"Mikey! Mikey look at me!" Leo shouted cupping Mikey's face in his hands.

The one rule Shadow had about living there was to have no yelling or shouting. The noise would attract attention and soon the police to come and check out the place.

Mikey covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly continuing to scream out.

* * *

"Mikey stop it. You need to listen to me and calm down. There is nothing here that's going to hurt you." Leo said.

But Mikey didn't stop.

"Leo we need to do something or else someone is going to call the police." April warned.

Leo looked at his baby brother sympathetically whispering to him,

"Sorry Mikey but we need you to be quiet."

Leo placed one hand over Mikey's mouth and pressed his finger onto a pressure point on the back of Mikey's neck knocking him unconscious. Leo held the unconscious body of his baby brother in his arms. Placing one hand on the back of Mikey's head and letting it rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I'm so sorry." Leo continued to say.

Leo looked up at his friends with nothing but sorrow written on his face.

' _This is all my fault. Mikey wouldn't be like this if I was stronger. Forgive me Mikey for being a failure.'_ Leo thought.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back underground Raph was sleeping due to exhaustion after hearing the news that Leo was still alive. Shadow finished checking the cuffs on his wrist and the fluids entering Raph's system were functioning correct before she left. Shadow took out a small piece of paper that had been folded out of her pocket. Sitting down on one of the seats Shadow remembered the conservation with her contact that changed her perceive of everything that was going on.

* * *

-Flashback-

Shadow and the man once again took their place by the alleyway. The man was holding a small file under his arm while smoking a cigarette. The man slowly eased the file back to Shadow until she grasped it.

"We're even now so I better not here from you again. Got it?" The man stated.

Shadow opened the file and started skimming it before closing it.

"Yup we're even. Just don't let me catch you again with your hand in the cookie jar." Shadow said.

"Whatever" The man said stomping out his cigarette before returning to his car.

Shadow waited until the car disappeared before sitting down and reading the file more carefully.

'This is not good. Not good at all.' Shadow thought.

Shadow pulled out her cell phone again and started to call in favors all around town until some through a bit of thinly veil threats agreed to help.

Shadow waited once again an alley but this time hiding behind a dumpster. Behind the dumpster a truck started backing up into the alleyway. The truck driver got out of his seat and walked up to the back. Opening it up he pushed two crates onto the ground. Checking to make sure no one noticed the man closed the door to the truck then quickly drove off.

Shadow waited until the truck and driver were gone before checking to make sure the crate held everything she would need. All she had to do now was get it into the sewers so could save a life that hung in the balance.

' _To save a soul one must give something up. Good thing I'm all out of favors and things to give up. Sorry guys look like I'm going to be leaving sooner than I thought. I hope that one day you'll come together again.'_ Shadow thought.

* * *

-Present-

Shadow looked up from the paper to see Raph sleeping. Shadow looked over him once again to make sure he wasn't faking it or was about to wake up before leaving to check on Leo and Mikey. Something in her gut was telling her that everything she had done was only the start because the storm was about to blow past them again.

Back in the orphanage Casey and April brought Shadow up to speed with what happened with Mikey. Shadow walked over to the forks and knives Leo showed Mikey to understand why he freaked out about them. Shadow's eyes moved from the knives which to some would be the trigger to the real reason Mikey started screaming out.

'Forks' Shadow thought.

"Where's Leo and Mikey?" Shadow asked.

"Mikey's resting in his room and Leo is with him." April explained.

Shadow nodded.

"Guys I'm going to have to do something you're not going to like but if you want Mikey back and this to stop I have to do this. All you have to is keep Leo away for a few hours. If it doesn't he can beat the shit out of me. But we can't wait any longer." Shadow stated.

"Shadow what are you going to do?" April asked concerned about her friends.

"Something that you don't what to be a part of." Shadow said.

"I don't know kid we don't know you very well and Leo is extremely protective of his brother now more than ever. How can we trust you?" Casey asked.

"Yeah you say that you understand the situation because you have experienced it before but what do you mean by that?" April added.

Shadow chuckled.

"I told you that I stay here because I was told that until I was adopted correct?" Shadow asked.

Casey and April nodded.

"I can already guess April did research on this place right?" Shadow asked.

* * *

"Yes, it was run by two nuns. One was a kind nun but the other was old school and very strict about the rules. It was said that she would beat those who didn't follow the rules while the other one treated the kids. It was shut down because of the reports and one child stepping forward. After the orphanage was shut down the strict nun came and burned down the place in an act of vengeance against the child that told the police." April said.

"They never named the child because of the age so no one knows who spoke out." Shadow said.

Shadow started to remove her hoodie over her head and throwing it to the ground. From the light coming through the windows and the holes in the walls April and Casey gasped as Shadow stepped forward so they could see her more.

"I was the kid who spoke out." Shadow explained.

Turning around Casey and April saw a long burn scar on her back from the top of her right shoulder blade diagonally down to her left hip. Her arms were scared with cut and cigarette marks. Shadow lifted her chin to show a cut mark on her the left side of her neck.

"Because I didn't obey her she tried to "discipline" me into submission and when I spoke out to the police she tried to kill me and burn my body. But when she cut my throat it wasn't deep enough to kill me but to knock me unconscious for a bit. She set the place on fire and I was strapped under a beam that caught on fire. I don't really remember what happened next but somehow I pushed myself out and ran out the back where passersby caught the nun and saved me. After that the nun was charged but killed herself in jail. The place was set to be demolished and rebuilt but the city ran out of funds so I've been fixing it up ever since then." Shadow explained.

Shadow picked up her hoodie and placed it over her head again.

"I've stared Death in the face twice and I've seen what madness can do to the mind and those around them. If you don't trust me than that's fine but I will help Mikey and the entire family no matter what." Shadow stated glaring into April and Casey's eyes.

April and Casey gulped and nodded.

They agreed to help Mikey out even if Leo refused it. April knew of some herbs from a shop Splinter recommended to knock Leo out a bit. While Shadow got the tea ready and the herbs crushed up Casey went to try and talk to Leo about Mikey again. But Leo wouldn't let anyone in the room fearing that Mikey would start screaming again. Shadow brought Leo up some tea to drink. Leo was apprehensive about it but after watching Shadow drink he took a big gulp.

After finishing the tea Leo started to fall asleep thinking it was just exhaustion from Mikey.

After falling asleep Shadow had Casey and April bring Leo to April's apartment while she worked on Mikey.

Through Shadow didn't understand martial arts like any of the Hamato family she did understand the key facts about mediation and connection.

* * *

Shadow placed herself in lotus position and started to fall into a deep mediation. It took a while to fall into a deep enough mediation then find a connection to Mikey but after trial and error Shadow found herself surrounded by the four doors of the Hamato brothers. The door to Splinters had no knob and was all white compared to the blue doors to the brothers. Shadow walked up the door leading to Mikey's which was covered in chains and lockets.

Shadow placed her hand on the door and was instantly pushed off by a big gust of wind.

'It's always the happiest of people who have the heaviest hearts. So be it.' Shadow thought.

Shadow rubbed both her hands together then placed them on the door. A big gust of wind tried to push her off but this time Shadow was ready.

"Michelangelo I know you want to deal with this alone but I'm not going to let you. I'm going to help you no matter what!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow started pushing on the chains and the door and the more she pushed the faster and stronger the wind grew.

"I have been in your shoes before. You keep reliving the day that you lost your brother." Shadow shouted.

With a grunt Shadow pushed the door open very slightly but with the power winds against her Shadow fell to one knee but still continued to hold her place and press on the door.

"My brother died because of me. I should have held onto him more or closer. It should have been me that day not him. But here I am alive. Just like that day when the bomb went off and you were buried under all that debris Donnie saved you and now he's hanging on by a string. Leo was stabbed by Raph and you didn't do anything to stop it." Shadow shouted.

The winds started to pick up more and more but Shadow could feel that the power behind them was starting to get weaker.

"Stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control! I couldn't stop the Shredder from killing my parents or my baby brother but I can at least stop him from destroying another family! Michelangelo you need to wake up!" Shadow shouted at the top of her lungs.

With one last push the door was open and Shadow tumbled into Mikey's inner world. Looking up from her arms Shadow watched as Mikey was tied to the ground by chains and was watching over and over Leo's death. What hurt the most were the expressions on Raph and Leo's faces when the impact of the stab entered Leo.

Shadow pulled herself up and walked over to Mikey. Mikey couldn't stop watching as Shadow walked towards him.

* * *

"Hey there Mikey I'm Shadow." Shadow said.

Mikey turned to Shadow with tears running down his face.

"I didn't do anything to stop it." Mikey said.

Shadow went and sat beside Mikey with her knees against her chest.

"This or in the past?" Shadow asked turning her head to Mikey.

Mikey turned his head to Shadow with disbelief.

Shadow tapped the side of her head.

"No one has this must grief for just one event Mikey." Shadow explained.

"When Raph was appointed leader I watched as he tormented Leo. I didn't do anything to help him." Mikey choked.

"Did you make fun of Leo?" Shadow asked.

Mikey shook his head no.

"Well then remember this you were the one who yelled. You weren't the one holding the weapon. Blaming yourself is only hurting those around you Mikey." Shadow said.

Mikey sniffled.

"You said that you blamed yourself for your brother's death. Tell me about him." Mikey said.

Shadow nodded and told him the same tale he told Leo and his friends about her younger brother Raiden.

"You remind me of him from what Leo told me." Shadow said.

"Does that make you sad?" Mikey sniffled.

"Nope." Shadow said with a smile. "It helps me remember him when I can't. I miss him and my parent's everyday but they're still here with me always." Shadow said pointing at her heart.

"What was his name?" Mikey asked.

"Raiden." Shadow said.

Shadow stood up and walked in front of Mikey. Bending down slightly she placed her out towards Mikey and smiled.

* * *

"Ready to go home?" Shadow asked.

Mikey looked at the chains that were holding him down.

"Only you can release the chains that bind and hold you down." Shadow said.

Mikey tried to move and stand but the weight of the chains were too strong for him.

"Please. Please help me." Mikey whimpered.

Shadow shook her head.

"Sorry Mikey but it's time to stand on your own two feet." Shadow said.

Mikey tried again to stand but once the again the chains still held him down.

"I can't do it. Please someone help me." Mikey cried out.

Shadow stood up and started walking away.

"Sorry Mikey but if you can't help yourself then how can you except others to help?" Shadow asked.

Shadow began to walk again but stopped when she hear the cries and struggles from Mikey.

"That's it Mikey. Come on you can do it." Shadow whispered.

Mikey was able to climb to his feet crouched down Mikey continued to struggle to stand up straight. With one last cry Mikey used the last of his strength to stand up, the chains that held him down broke apart and fell to the ground.

Mikey fell to the floor on his bottom breathing heavily with sweat falling off his forehead. With his shoulders shaking Mikey looked up to see Shadow standing again in front of him again with her hand out towards him.

* * *

"Ready now?" Shadow asked.

Mikey grabbed Shadow's hand as she pulled him to his feet.

Mikey nodded his head saying, "Yeah I'm finally ready."

Moments as Shadow helped Mikey up and walked out of his door the world around them change.

Shadow blinked a few times to see she was back in Mikey's room. Shadow moved to hover over Mikey who was still just blankly staring at her.

"Come on Mikey wake up." Shadow whispered.

As Shadow stared at Mikey the sound of the board blocking the orphanage being thrown then the sound of someone running through the building.

"Great big brother is here." Shadow muttered looking at the door.

"Leo?"

Shadow quickly turned to see Mikey looking back at here but something was different. Life filled her eyes rather than the blank stare Shadow was accustomed to.

* * *

"Welcome back." Shadow said helping Mikey sit up.

Mikey looked at Shadow and smiled. "I'm home."

The door to the room burst open to reveal a very angry Leo breathing heavily. While Leo was angry the moment he saw Leo he collapsed to the floor.

"Hey Leo I'm back."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Understandably Leo was upset over getting drugged and hauled to April's apartment with Casey and April but after see Mikey awake and alert to everything he was on the level of happiness and killing Shadow. True she did help Mikey wake up finally but she did it with talking to him about what she was about to do.

Shadow left Leo and Mikey alone to talk and catch up on each other Shadow decided that she had done enough running around for a while and needed to rest. Leo offered her his room since he was staying with Mikey which Shadow gladly took.

Shadow called Kaz up to join her and called April and Casey about the news.

"So Mikey is up, that's great." April cried.

"Yeah when Leo woke up he was pissed and wanted to ring our necks. He bolted out of here the moment he didn't see Mikey." Casey added.

Shadow chuckled saying, "I can picture it in my mind. He's a good big brother."

"Yeah now all we have to do is get Donnie and stop Raph." April said.

Shadow paused for a moment.

"True but Raph does need help also. He's not in his right state of mind. To him everyone is against him." Shadow explained.

"Shadow I know Raph by now and I can tell you this. He will not change. He's a murderer and needs to be put down." Casey stated in the most serious tone she had ever heard.

"Look I just think we need to look at this at a different angle that's all. You don't put down a sick man or woman just because you don't agree with what they are doing. You help them. Look it's late and I need to get some rest. We'll talk about this later." Shadow before hanging up.

' _Great now I have to deal with two vengeful people on top of helping Raph.'_ Shadow thought.

Shadow looked at her phone to check out Raph with the camera she left in the train car. Raph was still tied down but thankfully he was asleep.

' _I'll check on you tomorrow to see if I can get you to wake up and figure out everything.'_ Shadow thought.

Shadow was starting to go to bed when a book fell off from the covers. Shadow looked at the book and remembered it was the one she gave Leo.

Looking around Shadow needed to read what Leo thought. His family, friends, even himself she had to know if Leo truly wanted to be saved or if he was just doing all of this for his brothers. Shadow flipped through the pages quickly to see Leo had been writing more than she thought, so she flipped the pages back to the beginning. Getting a candle for light Shadow sat down on the mattress with her back against the wall and Kaz resting his head on her lap and began to read.

* * *

 _Entry #1_

 _This will be my first entry so I will…wait why am I writing like one of those people in those sci-fi movies Mikey watches. Mikey must be rubbing off on me….I wonder how he is and everyone else. What is happening now that I am gone? Raph is in charge and I know he'll do a good job and everything with Donnie and Mikey but I still fear that because I'm not there his anger could turn to him. Please if there is someone out there please let Raph's anger never turn to our younger brothers._

 _Master I wish I could talk to you again but even before what happened that night I felt a barrier surrounds me and separates myself from everyone else. With me gone is everyone happy are you glad that I am dead to you._

 _This person, Shadow, and her partner Kazuhiro a wolf hybrid took me in and helped me back to almost my normal self. Yet I don't understand why this one human cares for a creature like me without reservations. She is very strange when she talks about her life and her past. I learned that she too had a younger sibling, Raiden. A strong and powerful name._

 _I looked at an old picture of her and family before their deaths and I can see how much they cared for each other. Yet the moment they met with the Shredder their days were numbered. How much longer do we have to fear this creature and live in the shadows of his ruling? I swear one day he will see his end and hopefully everyone who has died under that monster's wrath. Master I only ask you this._

* * *

 _When you brought my brothers and I together the night when you took the title of leadership from me and passed it to Raph did you do it to try and help me or did you do it because you saw that I was failing to uphold the title and was forced because of my worthlessness. Please Master just tell me if you did it out of care and maybe love or you did it because I was unworthy to have it anymore._

 _Raph I want you to know that no matter what you do to me that I love you. I know that somewhere deep inside you that you still care for me. Yet in these past few months I can't understand why you turn your anger to me. I am okay with it as long as you don't attack our younger brothers. I mean in your words your brothers. In some way we are still brothers in my eyes but to you I am nothing but an outsider._

 _Brother…no…Raph just listen to me this one time then you can do whatever you want to this body. Never harm Donnie or Mikey and love them with all your heart. Remember the past, present, and future and keep them safe. Do not worry about me after all I am dead._

* * *

 _Donnie I forgive you for what has been happening to cause you to not treat my shoulder injury. Shadow told me that it wasn't too serious but needed to be cared for. I am lucky to find her but I still wish for your own touch on my injuries. The touch of a brother and a person who saved you are different. I miss you and your smile. I know you don't usually smile and that's fine but when you do I feel at peace._ _Mikey on the other hand smiles all the time but your smile will always be different. Donnie remember to be yourself no matter what happens and do what you want and forget about the rest. But no matter what care for the family. Place family at the top and remember without family we have nothing. I hope that the others are okay and you're inventing something new to help out. Please let the injury that left me wondering be minor._

 _Mikey there will be a time when you do not smile and that will sadden me but then that will past and your smile will be the thing that will light up the world. Be the child you are but serious when needed. I just need you to remember that you are never alone. Loneliness is hard but forgetting who you were originally is worst. I hope that the day you forget to smile will never come. May your days be filled with happiness and joy. I just wish I was there to see them._

 _Weird I started writing this as just an entry but now it sounds like something to be read to my brothers…no….to the Hamato brothers in the event of my death. I guess there is really nothing to write other than my last words to them. Sounds weird me calling them the Hamato brothers when they are my younger brothers but when I remember my past with them, I was never a part of that family._

* * *

 _Entry #2_

 _Shadow has brought Mikey but he is not the same anymore. Just a shell of his former self and it scares me. All I see when I look into his eyes are nothing. Mikey what happened to you? What made you this way?_

 _Was it Raph did he do something to you or was it the night my life was almost taken away? Please Mikey wake up and smile at me. Please I would give my life just to see you smile again. Why are you getting punished for my sins? If there is something out there that could make you smile again I will be forever in your debt._

 _Master if you are still with us will you give me a sign that Mikey will wake up and smile at me again. That Donnie will wake up and no longer be just an empty shell as well and Raph will stop this madness and see what he is doing is wrong. Master I know that I can no longer call you father but please save them save them all._

 _Save them all I don't need anything else from you or this world all I want is their happiness._

* * *

Shadow looked up at the candle she had lit. The candle was almost finished and she wasn't even halfway through Leo's entries. From what Shadow could gather Leo stopped seeing himself as a member of his family long ago. Way before all of this happened. A damaged soul is only cracked never broken. But this may be too much even for her to fix. Shadow quickly scanned the next entry and knew at it was going to be bad.

* * *

 _Entry #3_

 _He's dead. Raph killed him. I…I can't believe that Raph killed his own father. Master. The only one I will call Master why did you have to leave us. Raph why did you have to kill him? I would be fine, even, happy to give you my life in exchange for his. Now you are orphans just like me. Funny now all we have are each other even though to you and maybe everyone else I was already the orphan._

 _Shadow my friend has been nothing but kind. She has cared for me and has told me to stop living for others and to live for myself. Yet I feel like something else is holding me back. The way Shadow knows all of this without giving any explanation is at times scary. How could she have gone through all of these types of problems that the family and I are going through?_

 _Shadow, who are you really? I watch her at times but all I see is just a kid the same age as me living on the streets. If I was human would we have been friends? If you were a mutant would you be a part of that family or my friend? I don't know the answer to any of my question yet I don't care._

 _Shadow has her secrets as does anyone. All I know is that she cares for me and the others. Watching her now she said that she knows a good place to bury Splinter so she and Casey went outside to get it ready._

* * *

 _Somewhere near a park or a place with a lot of trees. A place where Splinter can rest in peace. April is getting his body ready and I'm making a marker, craving his name out of a piece of wood Shadow had while watching Mikey. I don't think he really understands what happened to Splinter but he does know he's gone from our lives._

 _Raph if there is so way you can see the error of your ways please do so soon. I just hope Donnie is okay. Please let me trade places with him so he can be safe and you can do whatever you want to me. Let all know that I thought I promised and told Shadow I would live my life for myself I would give it up in an instant for them._

 _My name is Leonardo and I...I am no one._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shadow closed the book and placed it on her lap leaning her head back against the wall Shadow stared at the ceiling then moved her eyes to the night sky. Night was beginning to turn to day but Shadow wasn't tried at all. Leo's real thoughts in the book and what he shows continue to amaze her. She knows that the more she talks to him the more he will just say what she wants to hear. Shadow looked down at Kaz who's sleeping peacefully beside her.

 _'At least one of us got a good night's rest'_ Shadow thought lightly stroking his head.

Kaz twitched a bit snuggling up closer to Shadow's leg.

"We're almost done Kaz just a bit longer then you can sleep as much as you want." Shadow whispered.

Shadow decided since she wasn't going to sleep she was going to visit Raph and get the answers she needed from him. Shadow got the bed set and made sure the book was placed back in its place. Leaving the building without a sound only a note telling everyone she was going out Shadow went to the train car to visit Raph who was awake at this point and was once again trying to escape from his restraints.

"Someone awake and trying to move." Shadow said getting a new IV bag ready.

Raph struggling to get out of his restraints by going back and forth in his bed glared at Shadow.

"What are you doing here? Like watching me struggle? Slowly dying in your eyes? Who's the real monster here!?" Raph roared.

Shadow finished changing his bag taking a seat Shadow took out a notebook and started writing in it.

Raph turned and glared at Shadow.

"Answer me!" Raph shouted.

"Oh shut up already" Shadow finally said.

"What? Who do you think you are-"

"The person saving your life." Shadow looked up from her notebook. "Got to removing all those toxins from your body before I start actually talking to you." Shadow stated.

* * *

"Saving my life? What about Donnie he needs me!" Raph yelled.

Shadow just shook her head.

"He's not as dependent on you as you think." Shadow said.

"What? What do you mean?" Raph questioned.

"Until you are ready all you need to know is everything that you see isn't what it truly looks like." Shadow stated going back to her notebook.

Shadow stayed with Raph working in her notebook until her watch signaled to nine. Shadow started getting ready with Raph watching her.

"When can I move again?" Raph asked.

Shadow looked him with sympatric eyes.

"Just one more bag." Shadow said.

* * *

Shadow returned back to the tunnels but this time she wasn't going up but inside going to the turtle's home. Shadow was able to get the combination from Casey and April. Shadow entered the key and entered the home. On guard Shadow stepped into the silent world of the family. Time just stopped the moment Raph was taken in by Shadow. Shadow looked around listening very silently for any noise or the person she believed to behind everything to come out. Making her way to Splinter's old room Shadow entered the room looking for a book that Splinter left behind to give her the answers for Leo and Mikey.

Taking the book Shadow quickly ducked as a slicing sound in the air barely missing her head. Stumbling to her side Shadow started sprinting out of the room towards the exit but a hard thunk sound was the only thing stopping her. Shadow fell to the ground covering her head and the book with her hands Shadow rolled away as a shadowy figure repeatedly started stabbing the ground with a blade. With one last roll the blade shattered and while the figure was dazed a bit Shadow took this an opportunity to run out of the lair. Shadow barely made it through the door just as another object was thrown at her. Shadow didn't stop until she made it to the surface clutching the book to her chest as tightly as she could. Shadow ran until she was home again. The moment she entered she collapsed on the ground. Unknown to her Leo and Mikey were in the living room and rushed to her side.

Leo and Mikey stared at the book Shadow was holding tightly to her chest, the books binding; color even the smell told them it was Splinters.

"How did she get that?" Mikey questioned.

"I don't know Mikey but first let's get her inside and treat her injuries. I'm going to call Casey and April you watch over her." Leo said.

Mikey nodded his head.

While Mikey watched Shadow on the couch Leo called April and Casey. Both of them rushed over with a first aid kit. While April treated Shadow's injuries Casey talked to Leo and Mikey on why Shadow was hurt and the book she had.

"I don't know. We got up and there was a note telling us she was stepping out for a bit. Just go through our day like she usually did. I was helping Mikey regain muscle mass in the living room until Shadow stumbled in." Leo explained.

"Well what about the book? I know it belonged to Splinter just by looking at the binding. How the hell did she get it?" Casey asked.

Leo and Mikey shrugged their shoulders.

"We need to ask Shadow when she gets up." Leo said.

April walked in washing her hands in the sink. Turning to her friends and boyfriend April explained that Shadow was hit in the head and was going to be out for a while.

"And the book?" Mikey asked.

April walked back into the living room and brought back the book.

"I was able to get it out of her hands but it wasn't easy. She was desperately holding onto it like her life depended on it. I don't how she got it but I think that she had a confrontation with Raph. She must have tried to get Donnie but instead was met with Raph and was only able to get Splinter's journal. We'll need to talk to her once she gets up but I think that's my best guess." April explained.

"I agree with April. We don't know how bad Raph is. Shadow could have tried to check on Donnie but Raph caught her." Leo said.

"But how did she get the book? Splinter only kept it in his room." Mikey questioned.

"We'll know when she wakes up but for now let's look at what Shadow was so desperate to bring to us." Leo said.

April took a seat in the living room with Leo, Mikey and Casey in a circle around her to listen and to also watch over Shadow.

In the beginning of the book it just talked about the turtle's upbringing and their childhood. Then came the day Splinter took the title from Leo and gave it to Raph.

* * *

 _Yoshi my dear master,_

 _I fear that I just made the hardest decision of my life. My dear son Leonardo, please forgive the old soul for doing that to you. Though the look on your face showed nothing I could let from your eyes that you were deeply hurt. Then when I gave the title and command to Raph and I knew the moment I did something terrible was about to happen. But I couldn't resin my word. My master tell me did I do the right thing?_

 _T_ _o save Leonardo from the life I forced onto him at an early age then took the one thing he had known away to save him. Was it right? Leonardo and Raphael have never really gotten along after Leonardo was given the responsibility for watching his younger siblings. I know they both love each other no matter what but the strain on their relationship might have been too much and the time apart could be worst that I thought. Just days after the title was given to Raphael his anger towards Leonardo grew. But it wasn't bad enough for me to intervene but I still talked to Raphael about it._

 _I don't think my words reached him because the look on his face seemed to more announce than understanding why I had to speak with him. Oh, Raphael, my son what is wrong? I wish that we could go back to the time before I announced Leonardo leadership role so that the four of you could still grow up together inside of Leonardo growing up before he really needed too._

* * *

 _Master did I wrong my family with my selfishness because I feared that because my days were starting to number that my son needed to take my place. Oh please forgive me for my selfishness. If I choose to wait until Leonardo was older or did something else then maybe my family wouldn't have been divided like it is now. The wall built surrounding each of my sons grow stronger and stronger with each passing day. If there is someone out there who can free my sons from themselves then please come and save them, save them all._

 _Leonardo my son, if you are reading this then something happened to me. Do not cry or mourn my death. I went with honor and that's all I wanted. I want…no….I need to tell you why I choose to do what I did that night. My son for many years you have been watching over your brothers and myself; never once worrying about yourself. With each event that has happened to us, especially you have taken years off me. I could not bare to see you suffer another second because of me. That night I choose to release you from the shackles that were binding you so that you could be free and live just as your younger brothers but I believe that my actions that night hurt you more than I wanted them to. What I did the day I announced the title of leadership and the night I took it away was nothing but me thinking about myself. Please forgive me my son I only wanted your happiness but I fear I was too late in helping you._

 _If only I was stronger then maybe you would be sitting with me or talking to me at the dining room table in the early morning sipping tea and talking like we used to in the past. But the past is the past and I cannot change my actions even though in a heartbeat I would. Until the day that my sins are rectified and you are finally free I will stay here with you…always even in spirit I will be your side and your brothers._

* * *

April looked up at her friends who were still on the edge of their seats. Leo and Mikey were holding each other's hands tightly. Mikey was looking at the floor with tears forming out of the corners of his eyes. Leo was completely stone face looking at April no moved but on the verge of falling apart. April quickly scanned the next few pages and gasped. Bringing her attention back to the book April continued reading aloud.

* * *

 _Shadow,_

 _I know that if my son Leonardo is reading this then it was you who brought it to him. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing so. The night you took Leonardo from whatever happened to cause the rift between all of my sons to grow bigger saved him. The years that I have raised my son I have forgotten what he looks like when he truly smiles. Each day if someone were to ask me to describe my sons smiles I could only tell them of my three youngest. Leonardo stopped being a child at too young of an age and I could see from your own eyes that you also stopped. But for reasons unknown to me or my children you do not fear us like most should. Accepting us for who we really are helps me know that Leonardo is in good hands._

 _Shadow I know you don't want to talk about it but I know who you are. My dreams though at times can be cloudy or just dreams themselves told me that one day I would lose a son but gain something in return. Shadow I believe the night Leonardo believed to be gone from our lives that he was reborn from you._

 _Shadow tell me, who are you? You seem to be just a normal child who has been dealt a bad hand and was cause an unmanageable pain from the same enemy as us but there is something different about your pain. I can't place a finger on it but I believe that were lost long before Leonardo was attacked and came back to help my sons. I will not question you or what you are doing because I am in place to talk about my love for my sons._

 _Watch over them as you did with the others and how your parents and brother are doing for you._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

While April was reading the last page of Splinter's book to everyone Raph was still tied to his bed. Trying to rest Raph laid there waiting for Shadow to return and tell him what he needs to know. What did she mean about Donnie and about his family?

While Raph lay on his cot the door to the train car opened and closed. Raph turned his head and widen his eyes.

"D-Donnie!?" Raph stuttered out.

"Hey there big brother." Donnie said in a soft voice bending down by his head.

"Donnie, thank goodness you're awake. I thought you were dead and I was-"

"Shhh…Don't talk I need to get you out of these restraints." Donnie said taking out a small knife.

"Donnie how are you awake, I thought-"

"Shh..don't worry too much Raph you're heads going to hurt more. Have you been taking your medicine?" Donnie asked.

"No some kid named Shadow captured me and hasn't let me take any just placed me on this IV." Raph said signaling with his head towards the IV in his arm.

"Well we can't have that." Donnie said pulling out the needle.

Helping Raph up onto his unsteady feet. Donnie dug into his bag and pulled out the headache medicine he has been giving him.

"Here you go. Better take it before your head starts hurting." Donnie smiled holding Raph's open hand and dropping a small unmarked white pill in his hand.

Raph stated that the pill for a moment.

"What's wrong Raph you need to take this to feel better." Donnie said slightly gripping Raph's hand tighter.

Raph took a step back shaking his head no.

"No my head is fine actually. I don't know what Shadow did but I don't need that stuff." Raph said.

* * *

Donnie's face twisted in disbelief.

"Raph. You need to take your medicine." Donnie said in almost a threating voice.

Raph shook his head again.

"No Donnie I don't. What's gotten into you? I don't remember much but I don't understand why you are forcing this thing onto me." Raph stated throwing the pill out the broken window of the train car.

Donnie reached into his bag again at first Raph thought it was just to get more of the pill but really Donnie was touching with his fingertips a syringe.

"Oh man that kid has made more trouble for me than I thought." Donnie muttered to himself.

Raph got into a defensive posture.

"What the hell is wrong with you Donnie? You're acting crazy." Raph shouted.

"I'm crazy you're the one destroying everything I have worked so hard to create. You and the others are making life so difficult for me and now just as I have everything ready someone comes and tries to ruin everything. Not this time." Donnie said pulling out the syringe.

"Donnie don't do this." Raph threaten.

"Sorry brother but I have worked too hard and waited too long for all of this to be rude by some kid!" Donnie shouted lunging at Raph.

Raph and Donnie stumbled to the floor. Donnie tried to inject whatever he had in the syringe into Raph but he was only able to get half of it in before Raph punched Donnie in the soul plexus and ran off. Donnie dazed held his head and watched with blurry vision Raph running out of the train car. Donnie sat on the floor with his legs cross laughing uncontrollably as he stared at the train car opening.

"Sorry Raphie boy but I got what I wanted." Donnie said staring at his syringe.

"Now finish what you started. Kill them. Kill them all."

* * *

Back to the orphanage April had finished reading the last of the journal to her friends. Leo and Mikey looked at Shadow who was now up but confused about everything. April explained that her body has just restarted and was going to take time to return to normal. While Shadow was trying to understand what was going on, a small piece of paper she had in her pocket fell out onto the floor. Shadow weakly reached for it but Mikey grabbed it and looked at it before giving it to April to tell them what was on it.

"April what is it?" Leo asked when April's eyes widen.

"Shadow…Shadow had something tested and it looks like the pill Splinter had in his hands before he died. It…it says…" April trailed off.

"What? What is it April? You can tell us." Leo said.

"This says that the pill is an experimental medication altered to change a subject's state of mind. Confusing them and making voices take over their state of mind. Guys, Raph was being used as a lab rat and it looks like Shadow has written on side effects of the medicine and treatment." April stated.

Everyone turned to Shadow who was now back to normal to ask her questions.

"Shadow it's time to explain what you have done." Leo stated.

Shadow nodded her head.

"I took the pill just like April said to get tested because I didn't believe that Raph is acting like this because of a hit to the head. I got it tested and found out he was being poisoned by someone close to him. So I had to get him and treatment through many contacts that I have cultivated over the years of see the evil of men. I found Raph outside of the lair and have had him tied up inside an abandoned train car and giving him treatment to cure of him of whatever this is. Once it's out of his system he will be back to normal…hopefully." Shadow explained.

"Hopefully!? This is Raph not some lab rat you should have told us." Casey shouted.

"From the way you were talking before you were going to kill him. You stopped believing he was innocent long before me. I never gave up until I am proved wrong. Raph is sick and someone has been making him that way. I can already guess you know who too." Shadow said folding her arms against her chest.

Everyone looked at each other in silence.

"No! There is no way! You have to be lying!" Mikey shouted standing quickly.

"I am not Mikey. I have never lied to you." Shadow stated.

"Then why didn't you bring any of this to us earlier?" April asked.

"Because if I told you us then you would have freaked out or just not believed me. After all, every one of you believe that Raph was a crazy monster that had to be put down and you have only known me for a very short time. Do you even trust me?" Shadow questioned.

* * *

Everyone looked at each other.

"I thought so." Shadow stood up from the couch unsteady a bit. "I'm going out. If you want to talk to Raph he's in a train car near the lair." Shadow stated.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to talk to my parents." Shadow said whistling for Kaz to join her.

Shadow left the others to think while she went to visit the graveyard. Already she could tell her time was up with this family.

"I thought I was helping them but I guess I haven't. I've helped so many others but this family may be too much even for me." Shadow muttered to herself looking up at the sky.

Making her way to the graves with her family Shadow placed her back against the face of the marker and looked towards the sky. Kaz rested his head onto her lap and started to fall asleep.

"Sleep well little one. Our time is up." Shadow said petting Kaz's head.

Shadow looked up again and watched the birds on the tree tops flutter by her view.

"Goodbye everyone. I hope one day you'll be free." Shadow said closing her eyes.

* * *

Back at the orphanage Leo and Mikey went back to the room Shadow would normally be staying in.

Leo picked up the small picture inside the frame with the family smiling at the camera. Both parents at the end with Shadow standing behind them with her elbows resting on each other shoulders with Raiden sitting in the middle with both parent's hands on his lap.

"They look happy." Mikey said.

"Yes. Yes they do." Leo said.

Leo placed the picture onto of the windowsill and brought Mikey back out the room while Casey and April were waiting.

"What are we going to do now?" April asked.

"We need to find Shadow and talk to her again." Leo said.

"Go plan but we don't know where she is." Casey stated.

"She said she went to see her parents." Mikey said.

"But her parents are dead." April said.

"But Shadow told me a while back that she lives here because she's close to where their buried." Leo said.

"So they must be buried in the cemetery three blocks from here." April said.

"Let's go then." Mikey said.

"First let's get a disguise on Mikey." Leo said smirking at his baby brother.

"Oh yeah." Mikey said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

After a quick change and April looking up where the family was buried they traveled to the cemetery. Looking around they couldn't find anyone there not even Shadow or Kaz.

"Where are they?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe she went back home and just took a different route." Casey said.

Walking until they found the two graves with the family names written on them. Mikey ran up to them in disbelief.

"Um..guys you need to see this." Mikey shouted.

Everyone ran up to see what Mikey was talking about.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Look at the names." Mikey said.

Looking at the larger marker it read both the parents' names.

* * *

 _Koichi Hatake_

 _June 21, 1965 – March 18, 1997_

 _Hikari Hatake_

 _February 4, 1967 – Mar h 18, 1997_

Moving onto the smaller with the name Raiden written on it.

 _Raiden Hatake_

 _November 29, 1990 – March 18, 1997_

"So Mikey. We knew her parents and brother were gone." Casey said.

Mikey moved out of view pointed at the other side of the marker to showed them what they all feared was true.

 _Shadow Hatake_

 _March 10, 1988 - March 18, 1997_

* * *

"What the hell?" Casey muttered.

"It can't be. April gasped under her breath.

But Leo stared at the two markers. Can you look up the accident on your phone April?" Leo asked.

April nodded and pulled up the article Leo described on her phone.

"Oh my god" April said gasping and placing her hand cover her mouth.

"April?" Casey said placing a hand on her shoulder.

With a trembling voice April read the article aloud to everyone.

 _"March 18, 1997 the lives of the Hatake family were taken. Koichi (32), Hikari (30) both scientist working with Oruko Saki took their own lives and the lives of their own children, son Raiden (6) and daughter Shadow (8) when they went to surprise their parents with a visit afterschool. Saki states that the parents were under stress because of a presentation that was coming up that was being presented to a wide range of scientist and I fear that the pressure was too much. After the visit of their children, Koichi and Hikari took their children to an empty conference room where they both threw them outside of the window and stabbed each other with scalpels from their lab. Shadow the oldest was seen holding the ledge of the window with her brother in her other hand by employees of Saki. But the weight was too much and they both fell to their deaths. Raiden the youngest was found being held by his sister inside her arms. Each child died on impact from the fall. Saki was quoted "It is an ashamed that people under my care took the lives of these poor young children who had bright futures ahead of them. Though it saddens me about this entire event I will be paying for the funerals in all of the entire family so maybe the parents can still see their children in heaven." The funeral will be held three days from now at-"_

* * *

"Stop it I don't want to hear it." Casey stated.

April quickly placed her phone back into her pocket then looked at the markers just like everyone else.

"All because of him." Casey muttered under his breath.

"Casey" April said sympatric voice touching him elbow.

"It's not fair. They had lives and he took them away from them because they didn't agree with him. All of them even the kids…how someone could live with themselves after murdering an entire family." Casey said looking at the two markers.

"I don't know" Mikey said.

"We need to find Raph and talk to Donnie. That was the last thing Shadow would have wanted us to do." Leo said.

Everyone nodded their heads. Leaving the cemetery Leo turned back to the markers to see a ghostly nine year old Shadow sitting on top of her grave marker with Kaz as a puppy by her side. Shadow waved to Leo mouthing the words,

 _"Believe in yourself"_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leo brought his brothers and friends not back to the orphanage they were staying in but the place where it all started; the docks. Discarding their disguise and waiting for night to fall to make a plan of action. Shadow gave them the knowledge of what is really happening though in a physical form she does not remain she does in spirit. Leo told Casey and April the truth of that night while Mikey listened and replayed the night in his mind himself. When the memories became too much for him Mikey would squeeze Leo's hand so Leo remind him that he was still with him. Leo looked back to the warehouse that once held the bomb and was filled with people was nothing but silence.

With a heavy weight on his shoulders, Leo stepped into the room where everything changed. Walking over to the container with the all too familiar symbol painted on it remembered him of who was causing all of their problems. Leo moved the door slightly so he could get a better look in with April by his side to help in the investigation.

"Leo, look." April said pointing to a piece of paper with his name written on the cover attached by a knife on the inside of the door.

Leo took the paper and turned it over the writing on the outside was all too familiar.

"It's Donnie's handwriting." Leo said as he opened the piece of paper.

* * *

Leo read aloud,

 _"Hello brother by now you have discovered that Raph hasn't been in his right mind because of me. True to this I will take full credit for all of it and will only ask you this, do you care about Raphael even though he was the cause for all of your suffering? Raphael is now in the sewers on a rampage because of I reminded him how good it felt to be given his "Medicine". You better come and get him before he goes to the surface and reveals to everyone what a monster looks like. Love Donnie._

 _P.S. You can already guess who put the rat to sleep by now, can you?"_

Leo looked at his friends and brother.

"I have to go alone." Leo stated.

"What? Leo have you gone insane?" Casey shouted.

"Yeah Leo you can't do everything yourself." Mikey added.

"Leo" April walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why now?" April asked.

"Because it started with me and Raph and now it has to finish. Shadow…Shadow was the one who said I had to start making decisions on my own so here I am. While I stop Raph you need to get to the lair with Mikey and try and stop Donnie. I'm not sure now this all started but he needs to be stopped." Leo warned.

"But-"

"No buts Mikey I need to see this through the end. Shadow…Shadow would have wanted me to do something on my own and since she is gone I need to do this for myself. Don't worry Baby brother I'll get Raph back." Leo said.

Mikey nodded his head looking down at his feet he could picture a fight with his two older brothers but with only one victor; Raph. Raph standing proudly over Leo's torn body the image scared him. Mikey looked at his brother to see that his drive to save Raph over his own life was stronger than it had been in years.

"Okay Leo I trust you." Mikey said.

Leo separated from everyone else and started looking for Raph in the abandoned train car area Shadow had him in. While Mikey, Casey, and April went to the lair to seek out Donnie.

* * *

"Mikey you okay bud?" Casey asked looking at Mikey's face.

Mikey shook his head.

"Leo shouldn't be doing this on his own." Mikey said.

"I know how you feel Mikey but Leo needs to do this." April said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder

"What happens if Raph kills Leo?" Mikey shouted stopping in placed.

"Mikey Leo will be fine." April said trying to reassure the nervous turtle.

"No! You weren't there; you didn't see the smile on his face!" Mikey shouted.

"Mikey we-"

"Forget this. I'm going to save my big brother." Mikey shouted.

Mikey started running away from April and Casey towards Leo's direction.

"Who are you saving Mikey, Leo or Raph?" Casey shouted.

"I'm saving both of them from their selves!" Mikey answered.

While Mikey was running towards Leo's direction, Leo was searching for Raph near the train car Shadow was keeping him in. A small trail of blood lead him towards their old home before the mouser attack. Stopping at the collapsed opening Leo listened carefully for the sounds of someone muttering to themselves.

* * *

Leo followed the noise inside to see Raph huddled in a corner in their old room rocking himself back and forth with his back turned to him. Whispering to himself an old lullaby Splinter told them in Japanese to help calm them so they could go to sleep.

"Raph?" Leo whispered.

But Raph continued to whisper to himself the lullaby.

"Raph it's me Leo, I'm here to help you." Leo said softly bending down and placing a hand on Raph's shoulder.

The moment Leo touched Raph; Raph flinched and went into a rage. Pulling out his weapon Leo jumped back as Raph charged at him with his sais pointing straight at him. Leo pulled out his katanas and blocked the attack. Pushing Raph off and sending him back to his corner. Raph and Leo circled each other with Raph panting heavily.

"Raph you need to listen to me, you are not well." Leo stated.

"Shut up Leo! You're supposed to be dead. Why can't you stay dead?" Raph yelled.

Raph charged again at Leo but all Leo had to do was sidestep and sweep Raph's feet under him. Raph fell to the ground but quickly pushed himself onto his back, using his hands he pushed himself back to his feet, grabbing his sais he threw one at Leo's head. Leo ducked barely missing it and was able to jump to the side as Raph charged at him with his other sai. Raph rammed himself into the wall pushing on the wall Raph picked up his sais and pointed one at Leo.

"You're not the boss of me Leo. Splinter made me! Raph pointed at himself with his sai. "Me the leader. You're nothing but a disgrace to this family and its name." Raph stated.

Leo felt a sharp pang in his heart but pushed it aside.

"The only one being a disgrace here is you Raph. Look at yourself you are not well. You need help." Leo said.

"I don't need anyone's help. I can do this on my own!" Raph shouted charging once again at Leo.

Leo and Raph's blades interlocked each other with Raph and Leo just inches away from each other's faces.

"Then what about Shadow?" Leo questioned.

Leo and Raph pulled themselves away from each other. Raph charged at Leo, swinging his sais in crazed directions just trying to find an opening.

"What about that kid?" Raph answered.

"She was helping you. You were getting better." Leo said.

Raph and Leo's weapons clashed again.

"She did nothing but make me feel sick. Whatever she did had no effect on me." Raph pointed out.

Leo wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Then why did I watch a recording of you talking to Donnie about feeling better because of her Raph? She was helping you and because of Donnie you're like this again." Leo stated.

"Don't bring Donnie into this Leo. He's innocent. She was the devil and I'll make you pay for taking the side of an outsider." Raph shouted.

* * *

Raph once again charged at Leo but this time was different. Raph was out of his mind and because of this he did not care for honor. Raph made a stabbing motion towards Leo's left side. Leo caught it and pushed Raph into a pile of debris. Leo walked closer to Raph to see if he could try and talk to him again but as soon as Leo was just a few feet from Raph, Raph turned and threw a fist full of dust in Leo's eyes.

Leo caught in the dust cloud started coughing and walking away trying to clear his eyes and breathe normally. Raph took this opportunity and went to attack Leo but only with his fist.

Leo was only able to raise his arms in defense as they both tumbled to the ground. Raph on top of Leo started throwing fist after fist at Leo where ever he could hit. Face, arms, chest, anywhere he could attack Leo, Raph made sure he would feel each fist. Leo unable to move or breathe correctly continued to cough and keep his eyes tightly closed. Tears ran from the corner of his eyes either from his eyes trying to fight the dust in them or from the heart break of his younger brother mercilessly attacking him in an unhonorable way.

When Raph saw the tears he stopped and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What are these, tears? So now you're afraid now. Of what, little old me? Come on Leo you're the eldest brother. The better brother, the one everyone loved." Raph said.

"I'm scared Raph. I do not fear you, I fear of what you have become." Leo said.

Leo wiped his eyes and come now see clearly the look on Raph's face. Raph wasn't anger but confused, his shoulders were moving up and down from his heavy breathing.

"What? What do you mean Leo?" Raph asked.

Leo was shocked a bit Raph's voice wasn't crazed or confused like it was before now he sounded like the old Raph.

"Raph think back to the last time you felt like this. Who helped you?" Leo asked.

While Raph tried to recall the name Leo let his arms fall to the ground. Bruised and slightly bleeding Leo couldn't move or defend himself if Raph choose to attack him again.

"Shadow" Raph muttered.

A flash of Shadow sitting with Raph still tied down to his cot from the beginning to the last time he saw her filled his head.

"Yes Raph but you need to know that Shadow wasn't really here." Leo tried to explain.

"What do you mean Leo? She was here I felt her presence, her touch, her voice she was really." Raph shouted.

"Raph calm down and let me explain." Raph was dangerously leaning towards his discarded sais with his hand hovering over one. "Shadow was just like that to me and others but you need to know that Shadow died nine years ago. I don't know how or why do you she came to help us until her time was up and she had to return. Raph she may be gone but what she did for us remains. Think about what she did and how you felt. I know you were better and only changed when one thing happened."

The moment Leo reminded Raph of Donnie and their conversation. Raph yelled out in pain falling backwards onto his back then his side, holding his head and tightly closing his eyes.

* * *

Leo used what little strength he had in his arms to push him up and ran to his brother's side.

"Raph! Raph! Can you hear me?" Raph was struggling with the pain in his head. "Raph I'm here with you, you don't have to do this alone anymore." Leo yelled.

Raph's breathing increased and Leo feared for his brother's heart because of the stress.

"Raph, brother please you need to calm down I'm here. I need you to listen to me." Leo shouted.

Raph looked at Leo out of the corner of his eye but something was wrong when Raph looked at Leo his vision was red and Leo's body morphed into the Shredder hovering over him laughing. Raph reached over to his sai in one quick slash strike at the figure in his mind he believed to be the Shredder.

Leo fell backwards onto the ground clutching his bleed his wound on his head. Raph's sai cut across Leo's face from the left side of Leo's cheek diagonally across his eye to the top of his head. Looking with his good eye Leo watched as Raph staggered over pointing the tip of one of Leo's swords at Leo again.

Unable to move Leo or defend himself Leo stood up and gave himself to Raph. Just as Raph was slicing across Leo's face again a streak of orange passed Leo's eyes. Leo watched in slow motion as he was pushed out of the way of Raph falling to his side. Leo was forced to watch with his good eye Mikey falling in front of Raph's attack.

Mikey stared and watched in fear as Raph sliced down with the sword. Then everything thing went red. Mikey fell to his side trying to stop the bleed. Leo ran over ignoring Raph to his brother's side. Leo pushed Mikey to his side and started to take off his bandana and belts to help stop the bleed.

* * *

"Hey Leo. Sorry I'm late." Mikey chuckled.

"Just be quickly Mikey, everything will be alright." Leo said pulling the ropes tightly.

Mikey winced in pain.

"It's okay Leo it's just an arm." Mikey tried to joke looking down at the mess of belts, pads, and bandana.

Leo moved his eyes to the mess then moved to the pool under them. Mikey's arm fell just a few feet away from them near Raph.

"Oh Mikey what you done." Leo whispered stroking his brother's sweaty face.

Raph confused at this site looked at the arm then the two bodies under the pool of blood.

* * *

' _What have you done? No! What have I done?'_ Raph thought.

' _You let your mind wander and see things for what they weren't.'_

Raph looked around trying to find the origin of the voice. Two small hands touched Raph's cheeks and held his head.

' _Hello Raph remember me?'_

' _Shadow?'_ Raph thought.

' _Yes, I'm wondering why you let your eyes be the things you trusted more than your heart.'_ Shadow said.

' _I…I just thought-'_

' _That's the problem Raph you thought instead of listened. Now look what happened.'_ Shadow said stepping aside so Raph could see the damage of his actions.

Raph followed the trail of destruction of his fight with Leo. Then when he believed that the Shredder found him, the attack on Leo once again robbing him of one of his eyes, but worse of all the body of his baby brother yards away; bleeding out in front of him.

Raph discarded the sword and reached for his sai. Raph stared at the point of the sai.

' _Do what you must but remember with every action there is a reaction.'_ Shadow said before disappearing again.

Raph gulped.

* * *

"Leo. Mikey." Raph called out.

Leo turned to Raph and with Mikey on his lap Mikey turned his head to the side.

"Raph?" Mikey whispered.

"Raph, what are you going to do with that?" Leo said nervously.

Raph looked down at the tip of the sai then to his brothers back to the sai. His mind clearer than it ever could be.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Raph said.

The moment Raph said this Raph's sai quickly moved towards him. Raph stabbed himself deeply in his left eye. Leo took Mikey off his lap and ran to Raph. Raph fell to his side the sai still inside of his head. Leo placed his name over the wound.

"Why Raph? Why did you do this?" Leo chocked out.

Raph smiled and looked at Leo with his good eye.

"Because this is all my fault."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leo just sat there for a few moments but to him it was a century as he watches his two brothers bleed out in front of him. Leo quickly called April and Casey for help and to see if they found Donnie.

"Leo? Leo what's wrong?" April asked very tense.

"I…I need your help. Mikey and Raph were badly hurt and they need help now." Leo said trying to sound calm.

"Leo tell me what's wrong." April said.

"No just come here quickly." Leo ordered.

"Where's Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I don't know we tried to get into the lair but he's turned on the security system and it's slowly us down. Leo tell me how bad is it?" April asked.

Leo took a big gulp and said. "Very bad."

"Okay we'll be there soon." April said.

* * *

Leo turned off his phone and looked at Mikey and Raph who were both unconscious from blood loss. Leo tied off Mikey's wound with Raph's belt and pad and used his own bandana with Raph's to hold off the bleeding to the blade still embedded in his face. Leo left the phone beside his brothers so April and Casey could find them, turning his back Leo left his brothers to find the one responsible for everything.

What Donnie didn't know was that Leo always planned ahead and knew that if somehow their home was attacked they needed different escape route to leave. Leo made a hole and boarded it up years ago in his room that connected towards the tunnel near April's apartment. Leo crawled through the tunnel, wiping away the blood that was falling off his face and onto the ground. Making his way to the entrance boarded up, Leo pushed with all his strength until the board fell off and he was in his room.

Leo looked around and grabbed the nearest sword before leaving and walking into the lion's den.

Leo looked towards Donnie's lab to see him leaning against the door just humming a song and acting innocent.

"Well hello my dearest brother. I can't believe my eyes that you're still alive." Donnie said as Leo jumped down.

"Donnie we need to talk about everything that has happened." Leo stated.

"What little old me? I did nothing bad. All I did was make Raph psychotic and tried to kill you. What's wrong with that?" Donnie questioned.

Leo a bit shocked at Donnie's confession asked, "Do you feel anything for what you have done, do you even care that almost killed our brothers?"

"Brothers? Oh you mean those two. Yeah I don't see them as brothers or you. I just saw them as what do you call it? Umm…oh test subjects for the new drug I developed. True to the effects I wanted to see what would happen. I don't understand why you are so upset." Donnie said.

Leo gulped he knew this sort of behavior from Shadow and the books she lent him but he didn't want to believe it.

"Donnie, are you a sociopath?" Leo trembled as he asked.

"I don't like labels Leo. I just wanted something and I was willing to do anything to get it." Donnie stated glaring at Leo.

Leo gripped the hilt of his sword. He was determined to stop the madness but scared at the thought of killing his brother. Donnie saw this and picked up his Bo staff. Tapping the end of it a small blade came out and he pointed the tip of it at Leo. Leo stared at the blade and could see it was smeared with dry blood.

Donnie cocked his head to the side.

* * *

"What's wrong? Oh the blood. Yeah your little friend tried to stop me and get answers to my plan. I had to stop her. I had to make sure she didn't leave with anything that could stop me. But I underestimated her and she got away. I'm going to find her and make her wish for death. Never giving it to her in the end." Donnie stated.

Leo more determined than ever to stop the monster, raised his sword to the side of his head.

"I need to stop you Donnie. Before it gets worse I need to end this for everyone including you." Leo stated.

"Stop me? Nothing is wrong with me. It's everyone else. They want to ruin me and make me feel inferior. I'm not going to feel like that anymore. I will kill you. I will kill you all and make you suffer for my despair and suffering." Donnie yelled running towards Leo with the blade pointed at his throat.

Leo blocked the attack with his sword but Donnie countered with a round house kick to the side of the head. Leo stumbled in place blocking another attack to chest.

Donnie stabbing and slicing wildly at Leo, all Leo could do was dodging and block the assault of attacks. A few times Donnie was able to nick Leo's arms, legs, and chest. Every time he did, Donnie would laugh wickedly.

Leo breathing heavily with his back against the wall blocked a punch to the face with his arms but as he lowered them to see what else was coming Donnie took the end of his Bo staff with the side still out and sliced what little vision Leo had left. Darkness consumed Leo and filled it with nothing but pain.

Leo fell to his knee covering his face with his free hand and his blade above him as Donnie repeatedly sliced down with the blade to try and embed it into Leo's skull.

Screaming out repeatedly, die.

Until to see or feel anything but the warm blood pouring off the wound on his head into his hand and the shearing pain from the wound Leo just knelt wondering if he should just let the blade drop and Donnie to take his life.

* * *

"F-ght back!"

Leo looked up and tried to pin point the voice.

"Shadow?"

"ght back!"

"You need to get up Leo!"

Leo couldn't see but felt the presence of Shadow around him.

"My son it's time to leave this place."

"Master?" Leo cried out.

In the darkness around him fireflies few around him and appeared in his mind as they did the day they were still alive.

"Hey Leo. Been awhile." Shadow joked.

"My son. It is good to see you again." Splinter said.

"Master, Shadow what are you doing here?" Leo questioned.

"Leo you may have to live in darkness now but there is always light, you just need to find it." Shadow said.

"My son I know this is tough but you need to leave this place. Leave and never come back." Splinter said.

"Master I-"

Splinter raised his paw in the air. "Leonardo. Please leave this place. Shadow and I will hold Donnie back but for only a few moments. Used that time to run. I know you care for your brother but you need to leave him to us."

"What can you do Master?" Leo questioned.

"We can do so much more in this form Leo; remember everything I did for you and your brothers. I hope one day you guys can come together and repair the bounds that were broken." Shadow said.

"I'll give you until the count of three. Please Leo you have to leave." Shadow stated.

Leo nodded his head.

"Remember you are always loved and cared for my son." Splinter said as he started to disappear into balls of lights.

Shadow smiled and let her body do the same to herself.

Again in darkness Leo counted to three and bolted from his place to the hole he made in his room.

* * *

"Leo! Get back here!" Donnie yelled out.

"What!? Why? Why can't I move!? Leo this is all your fault!" Donnie screamed.

But Leo didn't stop, his legs continued to move to his room and through the tunnel. Leo crawled as quickly as he could, stumbling out the hole and into the arms of someone. Leo quickly reacted and tried to move away but a small voice filled his ears.

"Leo?"

"April?" Leo whispered in disbelief.

"Leo its okay we got you. Casey and I are here for you." April said.

"It's okay Leo. Everything is fine." Casey added.

"How did you…wait what about Mikey and Raph?" Leo asked almost jumping out of Casey and April's arms.

"There's fine Leo we were able to stop the bleeding and got them to sleep." April said.

"Then how did you know where to find me?" Leo asked.

"Shadow, Leo. Shadow came to us again and told us you were in trouble." Casey said.

"That kid is always popping up in the weirdest of times." Casey tried to joke.

April rolled her eyes as she placed a towel against Leo's face.

Casey and April took Leo away back to her place; just a few feet away the ground shook the sound of something blowing up filled the air with smoke and small pebbles from the ground above them.

* * *

Everyone took to cover and shield Leo with their bodies.

April and Casey looked behind them to see the hole Leo just came out of caved in.

"What happened?" Leo stammered out, scared at the thought of not knowing what was happening around him.

"Donnie….Donnie must have step up a failsafe in case something happened to himself. He…he blew up the lair Leo." April said.

Leo couldn't see their faces but could tell they were upset. He didn't understand why he couldn't feel sorrow for his brother's suicide. All the pain he should have felt wasn't there.

April and Casey placed Leo's arms around their shoulders and took him back to April's apartment, never looking back at the chaos of what has happened.

Leo laid on a soft surface unable to tell what was happening around him. A light touch to his left hand had him turn his head listening to the voice that was trying to get his attention.

"Leo?"

"Raph? Is that you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah it's me bro. What happened to your eyes?" Raph asked.

"It's okay Raph. I'm still alive." Leo said trying to avoid the question.

"Leo…." Raph trailed off.

"I'm alive Raph. That's all that matters." Leo said smiling.

* * *

Everything that has happen to the family over the past few months was revealed and they got the long list of answers to what has been happening to them. Donnie, the mastermind behind everything attempted to pull the family apart and forced each brother away from each other only made them stronger. But the damage had been done; the remaining brothers could no longer trust each other. Leo vision was taken away by Raph's blade and Donnie's actions causing him eerie reversal able blindness. The last thing Leo saw were the faces of his two brothers attacking him. An image that has engraved itself in his mind and was always crystal clear, from the image of their happy faces to the shearing pain of the attack, Leo would never forget what happened to him. Mikey lost his arm defending Leo from Raph's attack felt nothing but the constant pain of a limb that was no longer there. And as Raph finally saw through the clouds and darkness what he had become, he stabbed himself in the eye as if he was trying to atone for his sins.

While each brother lost something Donnie was the one who lost the most. His mind, family, and friends were all gone. Donnie survived the destruction of the lair and remained there even to this day with the one thing he cherish more than life itself, his computer Walking up to his computer buried in the rumble of the destroyed lair Donnie powered up his computer, grabbed his seat and went to typing. The only sound or light the whole lair.

Donnie smiled he had everything he wanted.

* * *

While the brothers departed on their own paths away from each other. A boy no more than six was running out of his house with his father yelling behind him that he wished he died instead of his mother. The boy running as fast and as far as he could as tears rolled off his face, he stumbled into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. Crutching down the boy continued to cry and wish was truly dead.

The boy felt a light touch to his shoulder, looking up with tears still rolling off his face he sniffled as a small cloth brushed against his cheeks. Drying his face from the wet tears.

"Hello there. Is something making you sad?"

"Who" the boy sniffled. "Are you?"

"Don't know. What about you? Do you have a name?"

"Kai, my name is Kai."

"Hello Kai. I'm here to help you. Do you want to be my friend?"

Kai sniffled nodding his head.

"My daddy….my daddy hates me because mommy died when I was born." Kai sniffled.

"It's not your fault that your mommy died. Your daddy is probably upset about her death."

"No...No he isn't. He drinks a lot and tells me that he hates me. I look too much like mommy." Kai said before crying again.

Kai felt himself being pulled closer to his new friend.

"Don't worry I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

Kai looked up with tears rolling off his face.

Cleaning his face again Kai asked, "Who are you?"

A smile cross his friend's face.

"My name is Shadow and I want to be your friend."


End file.
